Disturbia
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura falls into a vortex of water, on a whim, Sasuke jumps in to rescue her. Upon waking up the two are in a new dimension only to find out that death only leads you to a different dimension. Sakura becomes a female Naruto; Sasuke becomes the Kazekage, Gaara; and Sakura takes Kurama from Naruto? Nothing is what is what it seems in these crazy wonderlands, thanks Madara! R&R pls!
1. The Waters of Change

**Ello ello! Here is my 6****th**** story 'Disturbia'! I know I'm getting in way too far over my head but my mind is so creative that if I don't start it, I will forget it!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 1: The Waters of Change

Team 7 was currently on a mission that was in a new country they had never been to before, The Land of Time. Supposedly they were going to investigate a mysterious waterfall that multiple people had been reported missing. "We have reached the Land of Time, so let's review the mission." Naruto had not been paying attention when Lord 3rd gave out the mission so Kakashi decided to pick Naruto to start. "All right, Naruto, when did the first victim vanish?"

Naruto looked at both Sasuke and Sakura in a panic, "Uh… 3 years ago?" He totally guessed. "Dope, did you not listen to the Hokage at all? The first victim vanished over 8 years ago." Sasuke scoffed. Sakura beat Naruto upside the head, "Naruto you never listen do you!?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all 14 years old and still genin. Kakashi sighed, "All right you guys, let's go ahead and take a break. Sakura, it is your turn to fill everyone's canteens." She nodded before gathering everyone's canteens. "All right, I'll be back within 10 minutes." Everyone nodded as they took a seat.

Sakura felt a tad nervous walking freely around a country that was unknown to her, they didn't even have a map because the country was so new. So when the sound of water hit Sakura's ears she sighed in relief. A waterfall cascaded straight down into a whirlpool of abyss, Sakura had NEVER in all her life seen a waterfall so beautiful and mysterious.

Sakura looked down at the whirlpool for a moment before she saw something in the water, almost like a movie or memories being played in the water. She put her hands on her knees and bent over; trying to get a better view of the pictures being played in the whirlpool but still couldn't see it, as if the pictures were shrinking back into the water. So she did the stupidest thing she possibly could do, she bent farther over and let out a shriek whenever she fell into the whirlpool. Her head surfaced for a moment and she began to panic "KAKASHI-SENSEI! NARUTO! SASUKE!"

All three heard the cries for help and got up, swiftly running towards the sound of Sakura's voice. By the time all three had reached the waterfall her voice was gone. They noticed the canteens on the ground and Sasuke was the first to react, "SASUKE, NO!" Kakashi yelled but was too late, Sasuke was gone as well. Naruto began to panic, "Kakashi-sensei! We have to go after them!" Kakashi looked at Naruto and shook his head, "Yes it's true, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, but Naruto, neither have resurfaced yet. We will stay until morning, if they haven't resurfaced by then, we will have to complete the mission and report the two M.I.A. and presumed dead." Naruto's mouth fell open and he gulped hard but then nodded in defeat. "All right Kakashi-sensei…."

Sakura groaned and felt like her head had been bashed in. "Sakura Uchiha, what am I going to do with you? You are 19 years old, you may be the top ninja in Konoha, a prodigy, and in ANBU, but I swear sometimes you can be so hard headed. I told you not to jump off of that cliff into the river, but no, mommy knows nothing." She heard a woman say.

Suddenly she sat up quickly, "Where am I!? Who are you!? Where are Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke!? And why did you call me Sakura Uchiha? My name is Sakura Haruno!" The dark haired woman looked at Sakura and sighed when all of a sudden another lady ran in "We found Sasuke! And he's alive thank god! But he can't seem to remember anything and started asking for Kakashi, Sakura, and some kid I've never heard of named Naruto." The woman next to Sakura sighed, "Sakura has been asking the same things, so maybe they bumped their heads together." The other woman shook her head, "I swear these two are so smart, yet put them together and they act like complete morons."

Just then Sasuke ran into the house, he looked a LOT older 'And hotter! Cha!' Inner chimed. "SAKURA! You're okay!" he ran to her and looked in her eyes, "Do you know where we are?" Sakura shook her head, "No, but for some reason this woman keeps calling me Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke looked dumbfounded. The two women watched the two teenagers intently, "So when do you think Sasuke will ask Sakura to marry him?" The one who had ran in whispered to the other. "I'll bet soon. You never see those two apart." Suddenly the two began to giggle, "We will give you two lovers some privacy, let's go and get some tea Sasana."

Sakura officially looked freaked out, "S…Sasuke….?" He looked just as pale as her, "Yeah?" She took his hand in hers, "I don't think we are in the same dimension anymore…" He thought about her logic and found it to be plausible. "I think you're right Sakura… And apparently in this dimension we are inseparable." He blushed a little and tried to hide it. Sakura placed a hand on either side of his face before whispering sadly, "Sasuke, I don't think we are ever going to go home…"

-Back with Kakashi and Naruto-

Kakashi stretched as he woke up and pushed Naruto and he sat up rubbing his eyes. "I feel like a part of my memory has been erased." Naruto said groggily making Kakashi's eye widen, "You don't remember what happened to Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who and who?" This made Kakashi's heart sink. "No one Naruto…." They had been erased from this world completely, well almost completely.

-In the other dimension-

Sasuke and Sakura were so freaked out that they decided to stay together in one of the guest houses. Sakura awoke in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, she looked over at Sasuke's sleeping form, and his messy, now longer spiky hair was messy from rolling around in his sleep. She watched his bare chest evenly rise and fall for a moment before standing and walking out of their room and in to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She drank the entire glass and disposed it into the sink. She walked back to their room, fully aware she was now wide awake. She quietly opened the door and closed it softly, careful to not wake Sasuke up. She turned around and walked back to her bed, pausing at the edge of their bed. There was only one bed in the guest house and Sasuke and Sakura had shared beds during missions before, so they didn't mind too much.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…' she thought as she moved a stray hair from his handsome face. 'Don't you know how much I love and adore you Sasuke…?' her eyes softened before she leaned her body over his, placing her hand on his cheek and stroking her thumb across his soft skin. Just then she placed her lips against his, kissing him softly. Whenever she stood she felt light headed and quickly and quietly opened their bedroom door again and to their front door, unlocking it swiftly and accidentally slamming it when she exited the house. She walked to the little garden on the side of the house which had a small pond and a bamboo fountain. She sat next to it, placing her feet in the cool water.

Sasuke had jumped awake whenever he heard the door slam. He quickly got up and rushed outside, careful NOT to slam the door unlike Sakura. He was going to give her a piece of his mind and froze when he saw her, her feet in the pond, her thigh long pink hair blowing softly in the summer breeze, the moon's rays reflecting perfectly off of her porcelain skin. He looked closer, masking his chakra in the process. Her emerald eyes sparkled as tears spilled from her face making ripples in the water. Any anger Sasuke had just mustered up, vanished completely.

Sasuke walked up quietly behind her, his chakra still completely masked and wrapped his arms around her small but muscular frame. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into his muscular arms. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered softly. "I'm here Sakura…" he sat behind her and laid his head tiredly on her shoulder. She had to tell him, "Sasuke... I kissed you while you were sleeping…"She sounded so ashamed of herself. Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Is that why you're crying Sakura…?" she nodded lightly, "I shouldn't have done that without your permission…" She began to cry harder in his arms.

He released her and stood up before stepping into the pond, soaking the bottoms of his sweat pants, just then it began raining soaking the rest of his pants and her clothing, which so happened to be a white wife beater and short black spandex shorts. "Sakura look at me…" Sasuke softly said loud enough for only her to hear. She refused and dropped her head lower. When she didn't listen to him he lightly grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at his face, his hair now flattened in a spiky mess drenched in rain. He leaned down and claimed her soft lips as his, his body not wanting to separate from her; he forced himself to break away. He then leaned into her hair, a strong and intoxicating cherry blossom aroma coming off of it; he huskily whispered in her hair with a grin plastered on his handsome face, "There, now we're even…" Her eyes widened before she leaned back to look in his eyes.

"Sasuke… You just… I thought you hated me…" Sakura whimpered before her head fell again. This made Sasuke growl, "Look at me whenever you speak to me Sakura Uchiha." Her eyes grew wide again, "S…Sasuke… You just…." He chuckled, "I know, but it doesn't look like we're getting out of here. So we better make the best of it." She nodded before a shiver went down her spine from the chill of the rain still pouring over their bodies. Sasuke sighed, "Common let's go inside before we catch a cold."

Whenever they got inside Sasuke locked their door and turned to look at her shivering and shaking form. "Go get a hot bath started; you need to warm up Sakura." He grinned at her trying to hide the fact he was shivering and shaking as well. Apparently he sucked at it because Sakura immediately noticed. "Sasuke you're freezing! The tub is big enough for both of us, do not argue with me." He let out a shivering laugh, "Yes ma'am!"

Sasuke got into the bathroom first because Sakura announced they would need clean towels. The ridiculously large tub was filled with water, cherry blossom petals were sprinkled in the water for fragrance making Sasuke have an 'aha!' moment, "So this is how she smells so damn good." Sasuke quickly stripped and got into the warm water, his muscle loosening up. Just then Sakura walked in, "I can wait until you're done Sasuke, really!" She said with her hands covering her eyes. "Sakura, we have seen each other naked before… So get naked and get in this tub, or I will just toss you in with all your clothes on, your choice." He warned her. She let her head fall in defeat before going around the undressing curtain, realization finally hitting Sakura, "S…Sasuke…?" He turned his head towards the direction of her voice, "Yeah?" She felt like she was going to have a heart attack with what she was about to tell him, "I…I'm going to have to sit with my back against your chest…." He chuckled, "Okay, so what? Just get in here before you catch hypothermia!"

She quickly walked around the curtain and got in the tub, sitting up straight. "There I'm in, happy?" Sasuke sighed before wrapping his arms around her and slamming her back into his chest, "Now I'm happy. Just relax Sakura." After 15 minutes passed Sasuke could feel the even breathing coming from Sakura's back. She had one of his arms locked in hers, smashing it against her now, well developed chest. Her head snuggled into his bicep, his muscles bulging; they were definitely not how they looked when he was fourteen. His heart began racing whenever he heard her moan his name in her sleep. He pulled the plug from the drain and picked her naked body up bridal style with one arm and wrapping a towel around her with the other. He grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around his waist skillfully before walking to their bedroom.

Sasuke laid Sakura on their bed lightly before turning to get a new pair of boxers and sleep pants. After putting his clothes on, he promptly toweled his hair off making it spike on its own. He then turned to Sakura, whom had adjusted, facing him, making the towel he had wrapped around her fall off. The pain of his bulge was becoming unbearable. 'When did you get so damn sexy Sakura?' he thought as he quickly turned around and swiftly, grabbing a shirt and sweatpants of his before going to grab her a pair of her own underwear. What he saw did not help his situation AT ALL. Everything was either lace, or low cut boy shorts that tied up on the side. He groaned, 'Dammit, I'm going to have to get her dressed as well.' His bulge was so hard now it was literally painful and clouding his judgment. Clothes in hand he walked to Sakura, dropping them on the bed whenever she adjusted again to lie on her back.

That was it, he NEEDED her. He straddled on top of her, placing his hands on either side of her head before slamming his lips against hers. Her eyes immediately shot open, her face turning blood shot red when she felt his length press against her stomach. Just then realization hit her, 'I'm still naked...' "Sasuke… can't… breathe…" she murmured against his mouth. He released her mouth and attacked the pulse on her neck, making her gasp and dig her fingers into his skull before grasping two handfuls of his thick, dark, silky, luscious hair. That's when he spoke, "Sakura… I need you… I need to be inside of you… Please, you made me so damn hard it hurts…" Her heart officially felt like it was going to burst out of her chest before she nodded, "Okay Sasuke… I have lived my whole life for you, waiting for the day you would finally accept me as me, and not just see me as some annoying little girl…" He bit down on her neck, HARD, leaving puncture marks of his teeth on her throat, making her cry his name out.

He kissed the blood away, "I'm sorry Sakura, that's how two Uchiha's mark the person they intend to marry as theirs… We only provide rings once the ceremony takes place…" Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Sasuke… you… you intend on marrying me…?" He grinned handsomely, "Who wouldn't want to take you as theirs, have you seen yourself in a mirror?" she shook her head, "Sakura, you have become the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. And now that it's just you and I in a new dimension, what better way to stick together than marriage?"

She laughed softly before rolling on top of him, pressing her body against his taking one of his hands in hers and placing it above his head before kissing his pulse softly letting her teeth graze over his skin softly, his other arm wrapped around her waist tightly. His grasp on her hand and waist tightened whenever her teeth punctured his skin deeply, she let her tongue glide over the puncture wounds making his eyes roll into the back of his head. She then captured his lips with hers; Sasuke ran his tongue against the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to dominate her as he rolled back on top of her. When they broke away for air Sasuke decided to explore the "inside" of his new treasure.

He quickly discarded his pants, before breathing in her ear "It will hurt a bit my love. Just relax, if you don't your first time will be extremely painful." Sakura's heart melted as she nodded. Sasuke pressed his tip to her opening; he stared into her shimmering emerald orbs before claiming her virginity and everything that she was as his for life. "Sas…." She flinched as tears rolled down her cheeks. He used his thumb to lovingly brush the tears away as he waited for her to adjust to his size. As her pain subsided she used her finger to motion for him to lean in to her, when he did so she said something that took him completely by surprise, "Take me as yours Sasuke…"

That was all he needed to begin thrusting deep inside of her. She cried his name out between moans as he began thrusting harder and harder. "Sasuke… I… I…" She felt like he was going to rip through her uterus as she raked her nails down his back roughly. The sun was beginning to show through their window as Sakura finally came to her release. Sasuke felt his release coming soon enough, his length began throbbing, giving him the sensation of lust. He began slamming into her as fast and hard as he possibly could when he finally said the one thing he had refused to say to anyone whenever he was fourteen, "Sakura…I…love you!" Her eyes grew wide as he collapsed on top of her from his release.

Sakura smiled softly as she stroked his hair, "I love you too Sasuke, always have and I always will…" He rolled off of her and pulled her body on top of his. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and their hands intertwined.


	2. Coming to Terms and Repeating History

'**Disturbia' is back! Hooray!**

**As I always say,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: Coming to Terms and Repeating History with a Twist

Sakura and Sasuke walked together hand in hand through the Uchiha clan compound. Just then the same woman that Sakura woke up to bounded up to the couple, Sasara grinned, "Good morning love birds! My darling baby girl Sakura, how are you feeling darling?" Sakura panicked a bit and looked at Sasuke whom mouthed, 'Your mom.' Sakura nodded, "Uh… Hey mom…" Sasara's face lit up, "So you remember me finally!" Sakura nodded, "Yeah." as she thought 'Nope.' Sasara smiled, "I see you're with Sasuke as usual, don't do anything reckless today Sakura Uchiha, do you understand me!? Sheesh I swear Mikoto is right, you two are so smart, yet put you two together and you're complete morons."

Sasuke chuckled, "My bad, I'll make sure not to coax her into doing anything reckless today." Sasara's eyes narrowed, "You'd better not Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, by the way, the clan elders would like to have a few words with both of you. So you'd better get going." Sasuke and Sakura both nodded. Sasuke turned and whispered to Sakura, "Just follow me." She nodded and they both took off towards the clan elders.

They arrived at the traditional looking mansion for the higher ups and removed their shoes before walking into the main meeting hall. One of the elder males spoke up, "Sasuke, Sakura, I see you both got the message to come and see us, wonderful!" The two nodded and Sakura examined how Sasuke was standing out of the corner of her eye and mimicked it. An elder woman spoke up, "Now, down to business. Sasuke, Sakura, you are both at the age eighteen this year, this means it is time for us to pick out brides and grooms for the two of you."

Both Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened and Sakura clenched her fists, "You expect us to just marry people we know nothing about…?" The elderly woman looked at Sakura, "Sakura Uchiha you have known about this since you were little!" Sakura then gathered chakra in her fist before slamming it into a wooden post. The elderly man chuckled, "Calm down earthquake Uchiha! The two we have picked will suit both of your reckless personalities perfectly."

Sakura and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow. The elderly woman spoke again, "Uchiha Sakura, step forward please." Sakura took a few steps forward before the woman went on, "I have chosen for you a wonderful and, not to mention, calm man for you. He's on your ANBU squad with you, Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes began to bulge out of his head, "You're making my BROTHER her husband!?" Both elders nodded, "He is handsome, high ranked, and loyal. He will make a fine husband for Sakura Uchiha. Itachi, come on in and meet your future wife." Sasuke was about to have a heart attack, but wait, this was a different dimension so maybe Itachi won't slaughter everyone.

Itachi walked out and bowed to Sakura, "Good to see you Sakura." Sakura was so dumbstruck that she could only nod at him. The elder's then turned their focus to Sasuke and the woman spoke out, "Sasuke your wife will be my beautiful granddaughter, Chizuna Uchiha." Sasuke remembered Chizuna; she was not beautiful what so ever, was loud mouthed, thought way too highly of herself and unfortunately had the world's biggest crush on him. The elder woman then spoke out, "Chizuna come on out dear!" Just then the ugliest girl Sasuke had ever seen in his entire life came out. Chizuna ran out and tackled Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke-kun, fate has brought us together like I knew it would!"

Chizuna was about five feet tall, had dirty brown dull eyes that had huge round glasses covering them, wiry orange hair, and was completely overweight. An easier way to put it; she was the complete opposite of Sakura to Sasuke's dismay. Sasuke pushed Chizuna off of him, "Don't touch me…" He stated rather coldly. Chizuna pouted, "Waaaa! Grandma, Sasuke-kun is treating me bad!" The elderly woman sighed, "Get used to it Sasuke, she will now be your wife." Sasuke scowled, "Like HELL she will be! Besides Sakura and I have already given each other mating marks." The elderly woman's eyes narrowed, "Sakura, Sasuke; step forward to me." Clueless, the two stepped forward and the woman quickly made hand signs and pressed her hands against the marks making them vanish completely. The elder woman grinned, "There, now you don't have them. Sasuke, your twin brother Itachi will treat Sakura well." Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought, 'Twin!?'

The elderly woman fanned her hand and dismissed the couples, "Go now and get more accustom being in one another's presence." Sakura bowed, clearly pissed off and walked out, Itachi following her; Sasuke gritted his teeth but turned on his heel and ran out the door to catch up to Sakura, Chizuna attempting to run after him but being overweight did not help. Sasuke caught up to Sakura and was about to speak when Sakura held her hand up, "Sasuke you heard the elders, we don't have a say in this. I wish you the best Sasuke." Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she ran out of the Uchiha compound and into the woods until she found a swing that was familiar to her, yet completely a mystery to her. She sat down on it and began sobbing; she then stopped crying whenever she felt Itachi's chakra coming close.

Itachi knelt in front of Sakura smiling sadly at her, "I know you wanted to marry Sasuke and not me. Hell I think I've known ever since we were kids and the two of you were inseparable." Sakura raised her head, she needed a hug right now and considering Itachi was the only one in front of her at the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry Itachi but I promise to try my hardest in our marriage…" Set back by this he looked in her sad eyes, "Sakura, you don't have to pretend around me. I know you are…" he was cut off when Sakura slammed her lips against his.

Itachi put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pulled her away from him, "I know you are in love with Sasuke, Sakura and us pretending would be wrong." Sakura scowled, "So what will we do when they order us to have children, huh? Tell me that Itachi." Itachi got a troubled look on his face, "You're right…" Sakura scowled harder, "Damn straight I'm right! What the hell is everyone's problem in this dimension!?" Itachi's eyes widened, "Sakura what are you talking about?" Sakura immediately clasped her hand over her mouth and shook her head, nervously laughing, "Oh nothing, you know crazy me!" Itachi shook his head, "Well I suppose you did just recover from bumping that pretty head of yours." He chuckled, "I swear you and my brother are genius's yet put you two together…" Sakura cut him off again, "And we are complete morons. I know I have been told three times now."

Sakura sighed, "Well I suppose we should be getting home, the sun is setting. Don't want to miss dinner do we?" Itachi smiled, "You're strong and brave Sakura; you know that right?" Sakura looked down, "Then why don't I feel so strong…?" Itachi extended his hand out to Sakura, "Come on let's head home." Sakura took Itachi's hand and the two walked hand in hand the entire way home.

Once outside their home, which was connected, they heard both of their mother's hollering. Sakura and Itachi both looked at each other, "Uh oh…" they both said entering the home. The two walked hand in hand towards the angry women. Sasara and Mikoto were both yelling, "THIS IS BULL SHIT! SASUKE AND SAKURA WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED DAMMIT!" Sasara froze whenever she saw Sakura and Itachi in the doorway holding hands, "Eh…Welcome home you two!" Mikoto froze as well, "Yes welcome home! We are having miso soup for dinner!" Sakura smiled sadly, "Thanks mom and Mikoto."

Sasara and Mikoto were beyond best friends and demanded a house that was connected but separate. Sasuke and Chizuna were sitting at the dinner table already, Chizuna kept rubbing all over Sasuke like she was rubbing it in the two mother's faces that her and Sasuke were to be married. Sakura and Itachi sat on the opposite side of the table of Sasuke and Chizuna. Sakura was across from Chizuna and Itachi was across from Sasuke. Chizuna instantly got a mischievous grin on her face, "Sasuke-kun my love I think we should begin having children immediately…" Sakura rolled her eyes and linked her hand through Itachi's, smiling sweetly at him. Itachi snickered at the way Sasuke looked like he was going to vomit whenever Chizuna threw that comment out there.

Mikoto and Sasara both angrily set the cauldron of miso soup on the table and a loaf of dinner bread. Sakura sweetly offered, "Mother, would you like me to serve everyone?" Sasara looked at her daughter before sighing, she knew her daughter was trying to make the best of the situation so she should too, "That would be wonderful darling. You will make an excellent wife and mother." Upon Chizuna hearing this she stood abruptly, "No, allow me to serve everyone!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Chizuna again and began serving bowls of miso soup to everyone. Just then the men of the family walked in, "So we heard the news, Itachi you lucky man!" Fugaku patted his son on the back as Sakura's father walked in, "My little cherry blossom is going to get married!" Rikuru hollered.

Sakura smiled, "Fugaku-san, daddy, would you care for a large bowl of miso soup? I'm sure you're both famished after the long and hard mission you were both on." Both men nodded eagerly, "That sounds wonderful my dear!" Rikuru sighed as he took his place beside his wife. Sakura handed large bowls to both men who said, "Thanks for the food!" before chowing down. The whole dinner Chizuna tried to belittle Sakura and make herself look good in the families eyes, which Sakura would just roll her eyes at. Finally after four bowls of miso soup Chizuna slammed her hands onto the table startling everyone, "ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME ONE MORE TIME SAKURA UCHIHA AND I WILL GOUGE THOSE HIDEOUS GREEN EYES STRAIGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" Sakura rolled her eyes again, "We are trying to have a civilized dinner Chizuna, lower your voice or get the hell out of our home."

The next day Chizuna stormed to her grandmother, "Chizuna my beautiful granddaughter, whatever could be wrong?" The elder woman asked. Chizuna glared at her grandmother, "It's that Sakura Uchiha! I want her dead grandmother!" the elder woman shook her head, "I can't do that Chizuna and you know that. Besides she is our top kunoichi in the clan, hell even in the village!" Chizuna pouted and began throwing a temper tantrum, "IF SHE DOESN'T GO THEN I DO!" The elder sighed, "Calm down Chizuna. Yelling won't get you anywhere dear."

Chizuna pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat, "I MEAN IT, EITHER HER OR ME!" Itachi was outside with his chakra masked and his eyes widened whenever he heard the next sentence from the elder, "Chizuna stop! You win; we will go to the Hokage and frame Sakura for the murder of Shisui Uchiha. We found him dead in the river today anyway, seems the poor boy committed suicide." Itachi had to relay this information to Sakura NOW.

Quickly making hand signs he vanished appearing in front of the house and began running towards the garden where she always sat, "Sakura!" Sakura jumped, "Itachi you scared me." Itachi had a panicked look in his eyes, "Sakura you're about to be framed for a murder so that you will be put to death because of that damned Chizuna." Sakura sighed and shrugged, "Then let them. My hands are clean, so I will die knowing the truth." Itachi took her face in his hands, "Do not say that before we even have the chance for a glimpse of happiness together Sakura, do you understand me!?" Sakura's eyes grew wide before she stuttered, "I… I just want to go back home Itachi…"

Itachi looked dumbfounded, "What in god's name are you talking about!?" Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes and softly said, "I know it was you that killed Shisui to gain Mangekyo Sharingan Itachi…" His eyes widened, "H…How did you know…?" Sakura shook her head, "That's not important; just tell me who my best friend is so that I may gain it too and I will help you and Madara destroy this village, though I refuse to kill Sasuke." Itachi was shocked at that, "Its Yuki Uchiha…" Sakura nodded; since she felt no ties to this girl she didn't mind killing her, "Take me to her now."

Sakura ran by Itachi and skidded to a stop whenever he did, he then spoke, "That is her home." Sakura nodded; "Wait here for me." Itachi nodded. Sakura walked up to the door and knocked, a cute young girl with short black hair and black eyes answered the door, "Sakura! I heard about your accident! How are you feeling?" Sakura fake smiled, "Much better, take a walk with me; it's been ages since we have talked!" Yuki nodded and came out as Sakura and Yuki walked into the forest.

Suddenly a scream was heard and Sakura walked back to Itachi with her new Mangekyo Sharingan but quickly deactivated it knowing the side effects, "Itachi, we must take all of the eyes from the Uchiha's that we slaughter. That way Danzo won't get his grimy paws all over them. And that way whenever we begin going blind we will have a never-ending set of eyes. I will take the eyes from my mother and father to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, now let's go and report to Madara and you can introduce me."

Itachi began running again with Sakura hot on his heels. Soon the two came to a stop Madara turned around, "Sakura Haruno, now Sakura Uchiha what a joy to meet you. I see that you also killed your best friend and obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi was so confused. Sakura nodded, "Madara, or should I say Obito Uchiha." Sakura grinned. Obito took his mask off, "My, perceptive are we?" Itachi was REALLY confused now. Sakura shrugged, "Tobi, Madara, Obito… it doesn't matter what name you go by, though in my opinion I did like Tobi the most. He was so adorable and full of energy." Obito chuckled, "Is that so?"

Itachi couldn't handle this anymore, "Will someone PLEASE inform me of what in the hell is going on!?" Sakura and Obito both looked at Itachi as Obito spoke up, "Itachi, Sakura is not from this dimension. I brought her here because she would be of use to me in the future." Sakura examined her nails, not really caring at this point. Itachi took in a breath, "So, Sakura tell me what happens." Sakura looked up from her nails and flipped her long hair back, "In my dimension you and Obito here slaughter the entire Uchiha clan, except Sasuke… But from the look of Obito's face it will be you and I this time around." Obito chuckled, "Smart girl, I knew I'd like you." Sakura glanced at Obito, "And I still like Tobi better."

Itachi and Sakura got their ANBU gear on, "Ready Itachi?" Itachi nodded as he laced his katana behind him. Sakura grinned behind her mask, "Good, then let's get this over with and become missing ninja's shall-" Sakura was cut off whenever Sasuke slammed the door open, "Tell me this isn't happening…" Sakura grimaced, "I'm sorry Sasuke; I do still love you, please forgive what I'm about to do." She raised her ANBU mask and activated her Mangekyo Sharingan, sending Sasuke into a deep genjutsu.

Whenever Sasuke awoke from the terrifying genjutsu he realized everyone was dead and screamed, "DAMN YOU ITACHI AND SAKURA!"


	3. Hide and Seek

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is chapter 3!**

**As always…**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

The blood was on their hands already, there was no going back now. Sakura and Itachi were instantly sought out by the Akatsuki. The two sat on a deck watching the ocean whenever another chakra signature appeared; 'Kisame' Sakura thought but remained stoic like Itachi. Kisame stopped behind the two grinning, "Well if it isn't the two mass murderers. Our leader wants you in our organization 'The Akatsuki'."

Itachi and Sakura both had their Sharingans activated and stood up in sync before turning around to face Kisame. Kisame took a step back, "Two Sharingan wielders aye?" Sakura took a step forward, "Correct, now it would be wise to move out of our way seeing as we both could kill you in the blink of an eye." Kisame made a 'Tch' noise, "I cannot leave until both of you are in the Akatsuki."

Sakura glanced at Itachi, "What do you think…?" Itachi's mono-tone came out like a purring cat, "I think this man looks like a fish to me…" Sakura chuckled, "Fishy huh?" Itachi nodded, "Fishy indeed…" Kisame scowled, "Well, if you two are done I would either like an answer. Our leader has ordered me to retrieve you or kill you." This made Sakura grin, "You're really dare to go against two Sharingans, brave man… But, I will take you up on your offer. I'm not so sure about Itachi here though…" Itachi stole a glance from Sakura, "Wherever she goes so do I… so count me in as well…"

Kisame grinned, "Excellent, shall we?" The three then walked to Amegakure. Half way there Itachi and Sakura sensed something, or should they say someone coming straight towards them. Sakura groaned, "Itachi, what are we going to do about your brother…?" Itachi and Sakura both stopped only to hear Sasuke yelling, "ITACHI, SAKURA I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Kisame grinned showing his pointy teeth, "Well, this should be interesting."

Sasuke ran headstrong towards Itachi and Sakura. Sakura felt the tears well up like a sauna in her eyes making her vision become blurry and through her eyes Sasuke was coming at her in slow motion. She never realized she was frozen until Sasuke tackled her to the ground, his knees binding her arms as tears streamed out of his eyes and dripped on her face like a sad rainy day. Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke as he held a kunai to her throat.

Shock came to Sasuke's face whenever Sakura whispered loud enough that only he could hear her, "Do it… Please send me home Sasuke…" By this time Itachi and Kisame were gone, leaving the two betrayed heartbroken lovers to fight this battle alone. Sasuke felt his hands shaking as Sakura spoke again, "Do it Sasuke, KILL ME DAMMIT!" Sasuke dropped the kunai next to her head and leaned forward, placing his forehead on hers, his tears falling onto her face, "Why Sakura, why would you do this to me again after you knew how it had affected me in the other dimension!?" He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her so hard that the back of her head was now hitting the ground.

Tears leaked from her eyes as Sasuke smashed her head repeatedly against the ground, "Because it had to be done Sasuke! Do you have any clue how it felt to be the WEAKEST ONE in team 7!? I watched both you and Naruto grow stronger and stronger every day while I was left behind in the dust, forgotten and not even cared about! I was the weakling in our team and for ONCE I wanted to be the strong one, the one who was feared, the one people spoke about! All I ever heard was Sasuke this, Naruto that! Do you have any idea how much that affected me as a shinobi!? Of course you don't! You and Naruto were so far ahead of me and never even thought twice to look back to see how much I was suffering! For once; just ONCE I wanted to be the one who was recognized and praised for their talent!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at this because it finally hit him, neither Naruto nor he ever looked back to ever offer Sakura any kind of assistance, never sparred with her, never gave her praise for what good she did, and never cared to include her in anything, "S…Sakura… I…" Sakura scowled, "Save it, because someone stronger than you AND Naruto combined recognized my talents as a shinobi and I will not pass that up… Even if it means becoming a member of the Akatsuki, then at least I would be recognized in the bingo books!"

Sasuke then became angry, picking the kunai back up and placing the sharp edge at her throat, "I will not allow you to throw your life away just for recognition Sakura! The Akatsuki are low scumbags that kill innocent people!" Sakura scowled back, "THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SASUKE! KILL ME ALREADY!" Sasuke leaned forward, remorse laced in his voice, "Forgive me…" He took the blade from her neck and plunged it into her stomach; blood seeped from the wound instantly.

Itachi appeared before the two and he swiftly kicked Sasuke off of her, "What have you done!?" Itachi immediately picked Sakura up bridal style as 'Tobi' appeared before them and gasped, "Oh no Sakura-chan is hurrrrrrrt!" Kisame sighed heavily, "Tobi what are you doing here…?" Tobi saluted Kisame, "Leader wanted to know what was taking you so long so he sent me Kisame-sama!" Sakura opened her eyes a bit, "T…Tobi?" Tobi threw his arms in the air cutely, "HEY! SHE'S ALIVE!" Sakura smiled the best she could with little energy she had, "I… always did… like Tobi the…best…"

Itachi looked at Tobi, "Tobi I need your cloak to put pressure on her wound so she doesn't bleed out and die." Tobi nodded and took his cloak off, "Okie dokie Itachi-san here you go!" Kisame sighed, "Tobi where is Deidara…?" Tobi tapped his mask, "Uh oh…" all of a sudden a huge explosion could be hear, "DAMMIT TOBI, HM! WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU, YEAH!?" Just then a man Itachi guessed was Deidara lowered on a clay bird, "Who are these two, hm!?" Tobi wiggled a bit, "The tall man is Itachi Uchiha and the really preeeeeeeetty girl who is hurt is Sakura Uchiha!"

Kisame looked at Deidara, "Can you take her to the infirmary Deidara? She will get there much quicker by air and have a higher chance of survival. She got a kunai to the gut, that's all." Deidara sighed, "I guess, yeah." Deidara then extended his arms out to the over protective Itachi who didn't seem to want to part with the pink haired girl. Deidara huffed, "Look, yeah, do you want her to live or not!?" Itachi sighed in defeat and handed Sakura's tiny, yet muscular body over to Deidara. Itachi's eyes narrowed at him, "She better be alive whenever I get there or you will be the first to die…" Deidara rolled his eyes, "I'll get her there in no time, yeah." Itachi handed Sakura over to Deidara whom held her tightly to his chest and his clay bird began to flap its wings to ascend into the skies.

As Deidara flew through the skies he sat down knowing this would be at least an hour flight back to Amegakure. So he took this time to study the beautiful woman he was holding, she had long pink hair and a killer body. Then he noticed the engagement ring on her finger and snorted, "All of the beautiful ones are always taken…"

Just then the beautiful woman stirred awake, "W…Who are you…?" Her emerald eyes were heavy and looked like she was about to pass back out, "Yo, name's Deidara, yeah. I'm a part of the Akatsuki and I'm taking you to the doctor there to get fixed up, yeah." She gave him a pretty smile which made him blush a little, "I'm Sakura…" She said one last thing before she passed out, "Your… accent is… cute…" Sakura snuggled into Deidara's chest and one hand clasped his shirt.

Deidara rolled his eyes as he murmured, "My accent is not 'cute', yeah…"


	4. The Cyle Starts Again

**Screw the person who sent me that retarded review, it took a lot of imagination to create this story.**

**So here is chapter 4 of 'Disturbia'!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 4: The Cycle Starts Again

Sasuke awoke with a massive headache only to see his brother standing over him. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I see you're finally awake Sasuke…" Sasuke sat up and scowled, "Where is Sakura's dead body!?" Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the popped up collar of his shirt, "She's alive and well Sasuke… " Sasuke scowled and began to curse Itachi and Sakura's name.

Itachi threw Sasuke to the ground, "There is no reason for me to kill the likes of you my foolish twin brother… If you want to kill Sakura and I… Foster your hatred for us and live your sad and pathetic life… Run away… Run away and cling to your pathetic and miserable life. And one day when you possess the same eyes as Sakura and I, come and find us…" Sasuke's eyes widened, 'that was the exact thing he said to me in the other dimension except minus Sakura.' "But there is a catch to obtain these eyes my twin brother… You must take the life of your best friend, you must KILL HIM!"

Sasuke stood abruptly, "Itachi… Once in a different dimension you said the exact same thing to me when I was only a child…" Itachi's eyes widened, "What?" Sasuke looked up, "You heard me. Now you know; Sakura and I are not from this dimension." Itachi took a step back from Sasuke. Just then Tobi appeared, "WAA! He's awake! Oh, Itachi-san, Sakura-chan is going to be fine. Okie dokie?" Itachi nodded, "Thank you Tobi…"

Sasuke and Itachi were having a stare down whenever a sweet voice could be heard, "S…Stop! You both are brothers for god's sake!" Everyone turned to see Sakura fumbling back, blood seeping from the wound that was just healed and fell to her knees. Tobi did a little panic dance, "Sakura-chan what are you doing!?" Sakura looked up, "Shut up Madara or Obito, whatever your name is…" Tobi froze only to turn to see not one, not two, but three Uchiha's staring him down. 'Tobi's' voice became deeper and more evil, "Damn you child."

Sasuke saw the blood seeping fast through Sakura's clothing and he ran to her, holding her tightly, "What have I done Sakura…?" Sakura gave him a bloodied smile, "You're sending me home Sasuke… Though I no longer know exactly where that is anymore…" Tears fell from Sasuke's face onto Sakura's, "Hey now, don't cry for me Sasuke…" Sasuke clenched his eyes shut but the tears kept flowing.

Sakura found Sasuke's hand and held it, "I love you with all of my heart Sasuke…" Sasuke opened his charcoal eyes to stare into Sakura's fading emerald eyes, "You won't be leaving here alone…" Sasuke laid Sakura's body down before swiftly pulling out a kunai and plunging it into his stomach. Sakura's eyes widened, "S…Sasuke…" Sasuke laid beside Sakura staring into her eyes, brushing a stray hair from her face before clutching onto her hand for dear life, "I love you too Sakura…"

The life from both Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes faded and their bodies began to glow. Itachi's eyes grew wide as he watched the scene before him. Sasuke and Sakura's bodies instantly vanished leaving Itachi beyond confused….

Sakura's eyes fluttered open in a random apartment, "Where the hell am I now?" She sat up slowly only to see she now had long blonde hair, "Oh fuck… You HAVE to be kidding me!" The now twenty year old 'Sakura' sat up, "Shit, shit, shit." She ran in front of her mirror and screamed whenever she saw her appearance. Sakura was now a female version of Naruto, 'The child of prophecy'. She had long blonde hair pulled into two pony tails and crystal blue eyes with three whiskers adorning each cheek, "I actually look kinda cute." She giggled and went to get changed.

Upon opening her closet she groaned, "Not the black and orange again!" It was similar to Naruto's except more girly. Short black spandex shorts, a mesh shirt with a black tub top and black and orange over coat (which she guessed she didn't zip up). The only thing that was familiar to her was her boots which she clasped on before tying her headband under her bangs. 'Sakura' sighed, "Round two, let's see who is in this one and how they act." She opened her door and began to run.

She skidded to a stop whenever she heard a familiar voice yelling, "Naruka!" 'Sakura' sweat dropped, 'Seriously… my name is Naruka…' Naruka turned around, "Uh hey Ino!" Ino smiled sweetly, "How have you been?" Naruka smiled back, "Good, how about you?" but thought, 'If you'd been through half of the things I've been through during the past week you'd probably shit yourself…'

Ino smiled, "I've been good! Say have you seen Sasuke I mean DAMN he looks good today!" Naruka sweat dropped, "Sorry Ino I have to run!" while thinking, 'Why does Sasuke get to have the same name… SO not fair!' Inner Naruka flared, **'CHA I KNOW!'** Naruka skidded to a stop whenever she saw Sasuke sitting in a tree looking for someone, "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked down and sweat dropped, "S…Sakura? Is that you?" Naruka nodded, "Unfortunately… and apparently my name here is Naruka…" Sasuke shook his head, "These alternate universes just keep getting weirder and weirder…" Naruka folded her arms, "Tell me about it… You're not a female Naruto though!" Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "I suppose your right."

Naruka sighed, "We need to gather intel on this world." Sasuke nodded, "Agreed." Naruka looked back as she began running, "Meet me at Ichiraku's! I'm dying for some ramen… Holy fuck now I sound like Naruto too!" Sasuke chuckled, "By the way Sakura, you look adorable with long blonde hair." Naruka froze and turned bright red, "Right, see you later Sasuke!"

Naruka scowled, "Good grief, why me!?"


	5. Nothing is EVER what it Seems

**Friendly reminder, I won't be posting frequently on Saturday's or Sunday's unless it's at night time!**

**I got my desktop computer! EEEK I'm way excited!**

**As always my dear's,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: Nothing is EVER what it Seems

Naruka, aka, Sakura, walked through the streets of Konoha kicking a pebble whenever a group of children came running up to her, "Miss Naruka, may we speak with the child of prophecy!?" Naruka internally sweat dropped but smiled on the outside and knelt, "Of course!"

People began to stop and admire Naruka with the way she handled the children. The children waved as they ran off, "Thank you child of prophecy!" Naruka waved as the children ran off only to notice the people adoring her. She blushed as she thought, 'Okay, I'm totally not used to this type of attention."

Naruka began running towards the Hokage's office only to be stopped by everyone and their grandmother so they could talk to 'The child of prophecy.' Once she finally made it to the Hokage's office two hours later than she had expected, she walked in. Tsunade looked up, "Naruka! What brings you in today dear?"

After an hour of explaining the entire situation Tsunade sat back in her chair, "So, you're telling me you and Sasuke Uchiha are not even from this dimension?" Naruka nodded, "Correct Milady." Tsunade sighed, "I will contact Jiraiya immediately so that he can retrain you all over again." Naruka bowed, "Thank you."

Naruka perked up, "Um, I have one more question for you Milady…" Tsunade nodded, "Proceed." Naruka fidgeted uncomfortably, "Am I the nine tails Jinchuriki host…?" Tsunade's eyes widened, "Oh dear, I will also contact master Killer Bee as well… Yes Naruka, you are the nine tails Jinchuriki host." Naruka cringed clearly remembering all of the hell Naruto had gone through as a Jinchuriki host, "I would like to keep this entire conversation classified." Tsunade nodded, "Understood, you are dismissed Naruka."

Tsunade plopped down into her chair and let out an exasperated sigh, "This is just great… Our 'child of prophecy' doesn't even know who she is…" Shizune walked in nervously, "Milady is something bothering you?" Tsunade looked up, "Don't even get me started Shizune… I must send word to Jiraiya and Killer Bee as fast as I can though."

Naruka walked down the street towards her apartment and again, was stopped by practically everyone she passed. She even got stopped by multiple food stores only to be handed bags after bags of free food; turning a ten minute trip into an hour long trip. Whenever she got home she let out a deep breath, "I'm starting to not like being the child of prophecy what so ever, but I did get a bunch of free food…"

She took her overcoat off whenever she heard a knock at her sliding glass door. She opened it to see Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke…" Sasuke noticed her exhausted appearance, "Damn Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruka shook her head, "Don't even get me started. Everyone in the village wants to talk to the 'Child of Prophecy', so any trip that I take outside takes forever. Sasuke chuckled, "Well aren't you just special!" Naruka rolled her eyes, "Apparently…"

Sasuke blushed a little, "Hey Sakura?" Naruka looked up at him, "Yeah…?" Sasuke fidgeted a bit before speaking again, "Do you mind if I stay with you?" Naruka shook her head, "No, why would I care Sasuke…?" He shrugged before plopping down on Naruka's couch.

Sasuke dozed off while Naruka made dinner for the two of them and whenever it was finished she walked over and poked his forehead, "Sasuke, dinner is ready." Sasuke grinned, "Thanks Sakura." The two sat down to a nice stir fry that Naruka had made. Naruka pushed her food around a bit and Sasuke realized she wasn't eating, "What's wrong?" Naruka looked up, "Oh, I was just wondering how long we would be in this dimension. Not only that though… Sasuke, I'm the nine tails Jinchuriki…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "Seriously?" She nodded, "Yeah…"

The rest of the evening the two were quiet until the two were in bed about to fall asleep. Naruka spoke up, "Sasuke… I miss Naruto…" Sasuke rolled over to face her, "Yeah… I miss him too, but hey at least we have a reminder of Naruto with you being the female version of him!" Naruka let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I suppose so… But it isn't truly him…"

The next morning the two got up and ready for the day whenever a knock came to her door. Naruka sighed and opened it only to see Jiraiya. Jiraiya grinned, "Hey kiddo!" Naruka smiled, "Hey Jiraiya sensei." Jiraiya raised his eyebrow, "No pervy sage?" Naruka laughed nervously, "Right, hey pervy sage!" Jiraiya grinned, "Much better."

Jiraiya came in and the two sat down, "So Tsunade tells me you're from a different dimension." Naruka nodded, "Right." Jiraiya heavily sighed, "I'm going to have to teach you the Rasengan all over again unless you can show it to me now…" Naruka sweat dropped, "Um… I can try. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It was like the shadow clone already knew what to do and created the Rasengan in her palm. Naruka stared wide eyed at the beautiful ball of energy in her palm.

Jiraiya grinned, "Well never mind then, very well done!" Naruka nodded, "T…thank you…" Jiraiya nodded at her, "Now we need to go to the training grounds for summoning, you remember what you can summon right?" Naruka shook her head as the two exited her home.

Upon arriving at the training grounds Jiraiya sat down and also motioning for Naruka to sit as well. When she sat Jiraiya took a deep breath, "You and the Nine Tails need to get reacquainted. So, meditate; this will send you to the nine tail's chambers." Naruka nodded and began to meditate.

She began to hear a purr-like growl, "Naruka, why have you come?" Naruka's eyes shot open to see the massive tailed beast's cage in front of her, "Um, what's your name again…?" A growl was heard but she couldn't see the tailed beast, "How can you not remember the name of the beast that has been with you since you've been an infant Naruka?" Naruka sighed, "Simple, because I am not from this dimension. I do not wish to be hostile with you I only wish to be nice." The nine nails came in front of the cage, "Hm, I believe you. My name is Kurama, but you must know, I serve no one. Not even the likes of you whom carries me."

Naruka shrugged, "If you wish to act like that Kurama I will never let you out of that cage. The only thing I wish for is for us to be acquaintances. I want you to be able to trust me and I need to able to trust you." Naruka stepped forward to the bars of the cage and placed a loving hand on Kurama's nose. Kurama relaxed under her touch, "You are from a different dimension… The Naruka I knew forced me into everything. Saying things like, 'You have no power' and 'I wish I could be rid of you'…"

Naruka smiled softly, "I don't wish to harm you and I am aware of how much power you have and I wish to keep you by my side…" Kurama let out a purr, "Very well, I will willingly serve you. Call upon me any time you wish…" Naruka smiled sweetly, "Thank you Kurama…" Kurama nudged her hand with his enormous nose, "Before you go Naruka, what was your original name?" Naruka looked a tad taken back but the smiled, "Sakura… Thank you Kurama…" Kurama purred once more, "The pleasure was all mine, Sakura…"

Naruka came out of her meditation and smiled at Jiraiya, "Kurama and I are reacquainted." Jiraiya nodded, "Good then summon him by twisting the key on your belly clockwise." Naruka nodded as Jiraiya backed up. Naruka let out a breath and placed her fingers on the seal and turning it clockwise.

Kurama appeared and lay down, speaking to her telepathically, 'Hello Sakura'. Naruka smiled and loved on Kurama's head, 'You really are adorable, yet powerful.' The nine tailed fox purred and swished his nine tails, 'I really do like you more than the last Naruka.' Naruka giggled, 'Thank you Kurama. I will never consider you my slave but my friend…' Naruka leaned over and kissed the nine tail's head.

Jiraiya grinned, "Seems you two have a better connection than last time. Last time I saw the two of you together you two would just argue." Naruka giggled as she stroked Kurama's ear, "Well, I'm not the old Naruka." Kurama's head popped up, 'Someone is coming. Do you wish me to leave Sakura?' Naruka nodded, 'That's fine Kurama, thank you for coming.' She loved on him one last time before he **'poofed'** away.

Naruka's face fell as she thought, 'Poor Kurama, he's stuck in a cage all alone inside of me…'


	6. The Permanent Seal

**Disturbia has gotten SO many views. Honestly it kind of shocked me!**

**Now I know I attempted to mention this before (and failed) but does have an app in the Google Play Store called Fanfiction Reader! I'm not sure about Iphone owners soooo…. Yeah…. I suggest all of my readers to go and download it!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: The Permanent Seal

The next few days Sakura, aka, Naruka trained extensively under Jiraiya's careful watch. On the sixth day Killer Bee arrived and Naruka couldn't understand a word Killer Bee 'rapped' to her. She got the gist that she was about to undergo Tailed Beasts training but had no idea why.

Killer Bee folded his arms, "What are you doing you foo?!" Naruka sighed, "I'm doing what you asked Killer Bee Sensei…" Killer Bee waved his arms theatrically in the air, "You gotta be one with nine tails before all else fails!" Naruka sighed, "I already told you Kurama and I get along fine."

Killer Bee scowled, "I'll be the judge of that, in fact, summon your tailed beast now, so that I can see you two make the vow!" Naruka rolled her eyes and placed her finger tips on the key on her belly and twisted it clockwise.

Kurama appeared and purred loudly as he nudged Naruka lightly with the tip of his nose, his crimson eyes solely focused on Killer Bee. Kurama looked at Naruka before telepathically speaking to her, 'Not this fool again…' Naruka sighed, 'I'm sorry Kurama. It was ordered by the fifth Hokage…' Killer Bee nodded, "It does look like you and your tailed beast are well connected, but let's just see how affective." Naruka sighed, "That didn't even make sense, sensei…"

Killer Bee folded his arms, "Prepare for a tailed beast fight, so keep me well in sight. You dig?" Kurama growled, 'I cannot stand all of this man's rapping.' Naruka shook her head, 'That makes two of us, but apparently we are about to have a fight." Kurama stood and bowed his head to allow Naruka on top.

Naruka swiftly jumped on top of Kurama's head as Killer Bee summoned the eight tails. Kurama growled 'I am stronger than the eight tails by a long shot; this isn't even a fair fight.' Naruka grinned, 'Well then let's get this over with fast!'

And it was over fast indeed, ten minutes to be exact. Kurama wasn't even tired either, 'What a weak opponent. I broke more of a sweat with your father, the fourth Hokage…' Naruka chuckled, 'Thanks Kurama, if you want to stay out of your cage for a bit and stretch your legs I don't mind, you deserve it.' Naruka rubbed Kurama's head lovingly, 'You did a great job by the way.' Kurama purred, 'Thank you Sakura, that cage does get a bit cramped.'

Kurama stretched out whenever he plopped down and wrapped his tails protectively around Naruka. 'I wish I could keep you for forever Kurama…' Kurama's head popped up, 'It is possible; traveling from one dimension to the next with a tailed beasts.' Naruka's face brightened up, 'Really!?' Kurama nuzzled his enormous head next to Naruka's body, 'Yes really, you just need someone to make to seal permanent. Maybe Jiraiya knows how to or Tsunade.' Naruka nodded, 'I will speak to both of them now, so I'm going to need to release you for now Kurama, I'm sorry.' Kurama nudged her lightly, 'I'd rather stay with you forever Sakura.' Sakura hugged the enormous tailed beasts before releasing him and locking the key on her stomach.

Naruka sought out Jiraiya as fast as she possibly could. Jiraiya waved at her, "Hey kiddo!" Naruka smiled, "Hey pervy sage!" He chuckled a bit, "What can I do for you?" Naruka explained the entire situation as he listened intently. Jiraiya nodded, "Yes I can make the seal permanent so that if you leave to another dimension Kurama will stay with you. But are you sure that's what you want?" Naruka nodded, "I'm positive…"

After Jiraiya preformed the jutsu Naruka was exhausted. Sasuke appeared and carried Naruka home. Whenever Naruka came to she sighed, "Sasuke, we have to find a way home…" Sasuke nodded, "I agree…" Naruka nodded, "And I know how to transfer dimensions now." Sasuke looked puzzled at Naruka before she slammed a kunai into his gut and then one into hers.

The two lay on the ground dying, so as they waited to die Sasuke decided to make small talk, "So… What were you doing… with Jiraiya?" Naruka smiled at Sasuke, "I made Kurama mine…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "You did what!?" Naruka's hair began to turn pink again, back to the original Sakura as she sighed, "I don't want Naruto to have any more hardships… I will gladly take the nine tails if it makes his life a little easier…" Kurama purred, 'Liar…' Sakura scowled playfully, 'Oh you shush!' Kurama chuckled, 'Oh I'm not complaining! You're the best vessel I've ever had, not to mention the first I've ever gotten along with…'

Sasuke held Sakura's hand, "Are you sure that's what you want?" Sakura smiled, "A tad bit too late now isn't it?" Sasuke chuckled, "I suppose so." Sakura was beginning to pale, "Sasuke…?" Sasuke looked at her weakly, "Yeah…?" Sakura smiled, "I'm glad you're here with me…" Sasuke smiled back at Sakura, "I'm glad I could be here for you Sakura…"

The two spoke for the next thirty minutes before their bodies began to glow. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "I hope we go home Sasuke…" Sasuke weakly nodded, "Me too Sakura…. Me too…" The life faded from both of their eyes and their bodies vanished from that dimension.

Whenever the two awoke they were somewhere they never thought they'd be in a million year, "Sasuke do you realize where we are…." Sasuke nodded, "I know exactly where we are though I wish it was home, beggars can't be choosers." Sakura couldn't even nod in agreement.

The two were in the Village Hidden in the Sand, "S…Sasuke, your hair is RED! And oh my god, you are GAARA!"


	7. Sasuke of the Desert?

**Ello! Time for another chapter of 'Disturbia'!**

**As I always say,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 7: Sasuke of the Desert?

Sakura could barely contain her fit of giggles as Sasuke scowled at her, "This isn't funny Sakura." This only made Sakura laugh even harder, "Oh but it IS funny, Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he put on his Kazekage outfit. Sakura was still Sakura which was a tad confusing for her because she was a Leaf shinobi, not a Sand shinobi. But apparently she was a Sand shinobi in this dimension.

All of a sudden Kankuro ran in, "Lady Sakura, you are needed immediately! Temari has been poisoned!" Sakura nodded, well at least her role as a medic ninja wasn't taken from her which she was grateful for. Kurama chuckled darkly, 'Have fun LADY Sakura!' Sakura inwardly scowled, 'Kurama be nice!'

Kankuro led Sakura to Temari and Sakura checked her, this was simply poison from a scorpion, how lame. As Sakura worked Kankuro made small talk, "You know it's nice having control over two Jinchuriki in Suna." Sakura's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" Kankuro chuckled, "The one tail, Gaara and the nine tails, you." Sakura was silent the rest of the operation.

As soon as she was done she booked it back to Sasuke. Once at the Kazekage office she ran in, "Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up, "What?" Sakura had a panicked look in her eye which didn't settle well in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. Sakura shakily spoke, "Y… You're the one tail Jinchuriki…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "What did you just say to me…?" Sakura had a large lump in her throat that she couldn't get rid of, "Oh for goodness sake Sasuke, YOU ARE THE ONE TAIL JINCHURIKI!"

Sasuke scowled, "Thank you for making my ears bleed Sakura, now what are we going to do about it?" Sakura grimaced, "Train you to gain control of it." Sasuke nodded and paged his receptionist, "I will be out the rest of today and tomorrow for urgent business." The woman over the intercom replied, "Yes lord Kazekage." Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Well?" Sakura nodded, "Let's go."

Once the two were far away from the village Sakura sat down and patted the ground next to her, "First thing's first. You need you be able to contact your tailed beast through meditation." Sasuke nodded and sat down. Sakura watched Sasuke meditate for over an hour before he got angry, "This isn't working Sakura!" Sakura flinched, "Well keep trying. This is the only way Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to meditate again.

Finally after four long hours Sasuke came out of meditation, "I did it! Though the one tail didn't seem to like me too much and wanted nothing to do with me." Sakura inwardly groaned, "Well, now your task is to get to like one another." Sasuke scowled, "And why is that Sakura?" Sakura sighed and placed her fingers on her belly, turning the key clockwise. Kurama appeared, 'Hello Sakura.' Sakura loved on Kurama's head, 'Hey Kurama, I need you to explain to Sasuke here the importance of getting on good terms with your tailed beast.' Kurama nodded and Sakura sat beside Kurama, stroking his silky fur as he spoke, "Sasuke my name is Kurama, I am the nine tails." Sasuke looked wide eyed at Kurama. Kurama rolled his crimson eyes, "Now, you need to find a common interest you and your tailed beast have in common. Even showing compassion can help a bond between tailed beast and the Jinchuriki." Sasuke nodded, "Got it…uh…" Kurama sighed, "Kurama…" Sasuke nodded, "Thank you for your help Kurama."

Sasuke went back to meditating while Kurama and Sakura stretched out on the warm sand, 'Thank you for letting me out of my cage Sakura.' Sakura smiled and loved on Kurama, 'You earned it Kurama.' Kurama purred as he nudged Sakura playfully.

Sasuke stood angrily, making Kurama's head pop up because Sakura was curled up on Kurama asleep. Sasuke tightened his fists, "This is hopeless Kurama!" Kurama shook his head, "You cannot expect everything to be happy and dandy over one session." Sasuke sighed, "I suppose you're right." Kurama scoffed, "I KNOW I'm right."

The next day Sasuke did the same thing with no luck. Sakura had summoned Kurama again to allow him out of his cage for a while. Kurama looked at Sakura, 'He is slowly proceeding. You are a much better host than he is apparently.' Sakura chuckled and nudged Kurama with her elbow gently, 'Be nice Kurama!'

Sasuke had to take an entire week of from being Kazekage just to gain control over his tailed beast to some extent. For once Sakura felt more accomplished than Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura still knew how to do the Rasengan thanks to the previous dimension and her power grew every day thanks to her bond with Kurama. All of a sudden Sakura shot up from her day dream whenever she heard Sasuke shouting, "DAMMIT SHUKAKU WORK WITH ME!" Sakura and Kurama both chuckled and Sakura snuggled back into Kurama. Kurama looked back, 'Comfy there Sakura?' Sakura nodded and stroked the silky fur on Kurama's tail.

Finally, two weeks later Sasuke had complete control over the one tail. Kurama scoffed, 'Finally… It only took you a day to gain control over me…' Sakura grinned, "Alright Sasuke, now it's time for the final test; Shukaku against Kurama." Sasuke seemed overconfident, not knowing that the nine tails was much stronger than the one tail. Kurama grinned, 'This isn't even a fair fight and you know it.' Sakura chuckled softly, 'Oh I know, I just want to kick Sasuke's ass.' Kurama grinned, 'I like you more every day Sakura.' Sakura laughed, 'Good because you're stuck with me!'

Sasuke had Shukaku summoned and Sakura had Kurama summoned as usual. The fight was over within five minutes. Sasuke scowled, "Sakura you cheater." Sakura looked fake hurt by the comment, "Sasuke darling I have no idea what you are referring to!" Sasuke rolled his eyes whenever a Sand shinobi came running towards Sasuke, "Lord Gaara, you have a meeting in five minutes with the rest of the Kage!"

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "See you later Sakura, Kurama." The two both nodded and Sakura waved, "Do your best LORD GAARA!" Sasuke froze and looked back at Sakura, "Seriously Sakura…." Sakura gave him an innocent face, "What? I am merely playing the part!" Kurama inwardly chuckled, 'You're bad Sakura.' Sakura giggled, 'Kurama, I have NO idea what you're talking about!' Sakura watched as Sasuke ran off and she snuggled into Kurama and dozed off. Kurama guarded Sakura with his life; nothing would touch her as long as he was present…

Sasuke was beyond bored during this Kage meeting and didn't even know what to say or do. Whenever someone asked him a question he either wouldn't answer or would give a one worded reply. Finally the Hokage, Tsunade, slammed her hand angrily down on the desk, "Lord Gaara, you have said nothing of value this entire meeting!" The rest of the Kage nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked at Tsunade lazily, "I do not have to explain myself to you, the Hokage."

Once the meeting was adjourned it was well into the night and Sasuke was exhausted. Sasuke walked back to his Kazekage quarters where Sakura was most likely asleep. He opened the door and walked in to find Sakura in bed peacefully resting. He walked to her and bent over, kissing the top of her forehead before retreating to the baths. After bathing, Sasuke lugged his exhausted body over to the bed in a pair of sweatpants. He swiftly got into bed, careful not to wake Sakura and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sasuke was too tired to think of anything else but sleep at this point so he gave Sakura one more soft kiss and fell into a deep slumber with his love tightly secured in his grasp.


	8. With Power Comes Responsibility

**Wow I'm so honored with how many views 'Disturbia' has received! Thanks everyone!**

**So, as I always say,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 8: With Power Comes Responsibility

Sakura and Sasuke were enjoying the day warm in the sun with both Kurama and Shukaku both summoned. Sakura let out a deep and heavy sigh making Sasuke turn his head to look at her, "Sakura, what's troubling you?" Sakura looked down, "I just wonder when all of these fake dimensions will end so that you and I can go back home… Home to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke nodded, "I wonder that a lot too…"

Sakura looked down, "We've been stuck in this dimension for a month now…" Sasuke looked forward, "Yeah I know…" Sakura turned and faced Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke only answered with a, "Hm?" Sakura let out a deep breath and stroked Kurama silky fur, "Have you considered keeping Shukaku?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "No… Why?" Sakura looked down, "Well, he gives you more power which you could use against Itachi…"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his murderer of a brother, "I suppose I never thought of it that way…" Sakura nodded, "The longer you're with Shukaku the more you will bond; like Kurama and me." Sasuke chuckled, "I don't think anyone could bond as strong as the two of you have." Sakura laughed, "That's not true! We aren't THAT close!" Kurama's head raised at that, 'Don't even try to kid yourself…' Sakura playfully scowled and kissed Kurama's big head, 'I guess we are pretty close. But I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.' Kurama stood to stretch his long legs, 'I'm going to exercise my legs a bit.' Sakura nodded at Kurama.

All of a sudden a Sand ninja ran up to the two out of breath, "L…Lord Gaara, our village is under attack!" Sasuke stood, "By whom may I ask?" The Sand ninja nodded, "I…It's the Akatsuki, they are here for you and Lady Sakura!" Both of their eyes widened. Sakura stood, 'Kurama, come back… Are you ready for a good fight?' Kurama sprinted back to where Sakura was, 'I am always ready for a good fight Sakura.'

Sakura nodded, "Lord Gaara, allow Kurama and I to take care of this." She bowed and Sasuke stood up angrily, "Like HELL, I will not allow you to get hurt!" Sakura smiled softly, "Lord Gaara, Kurama and I are strong. We can handle this, have a little faith. Besides I would go with or without your permission." This made Sasuke scowl but before he could protest any further Sakura was on top of Kurama's head. Sakura stroked Kurama's head, 'Let's kill these son of a bitches.' Kurama growled, 'Let's…' Sakura then shouted, "GO KURAMA!" And before Sasuke could even blink the two were gone.

Kurama reached the village in a blink of an eye only for Sakura to see the two intruders, "Sasori and Deidara… Kill them Kurama." Deidara flew above Kurama, "Well, well, well, Sakura Haruno the nine tails Jinchuriki host, hm. It appears you and Kurama are quite comfortable with one another, hm." Sakura's eyes narrowed, 'Kill him with the Tailed Beast Ball.' Kurama nodded and began to collect a massive amount of chakra in his mouth. Deidara's eyes widened, "What in the hell is that, hm?!" Sakura grinned, "It is what's going to put you in the grave Deidara!" Deidara grinned, "Is that so…" Kurama then launched the enormous Tailed Beast Ball at Deidara who didn't realize it was going to be so fast, got out of the way just in time to not be killed by it. Just then Sakura was struck from behind through the chest by Sasori's puppet.

Sasuke watched as Sakura was struck through the chest, "DAMMIT!" He ran at full speed towards Sasori who turned and struck Sasuke in the chest with a different blade. Deidara lowered to the ground as Kurama **'poofed'** away and laughed, "Well Sasori my man that was easy, hm." Both Deidara's and Sasori's eyes widened whenever Sakura's and Sasuke's bodies began glowing and just vanished before their very eyes.

Sakura and Sasuke woke up back in the Leaf village, but something was indeed different. Sasuke and Sakura both shot up and looked at each other before the two screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura was now in Sasuke's body and Sasuke was in Sakura's body. The two nineteen year olds stared at each other and Sasuke looked at himself or should he say, Sakura with his mouth open. He suddenly heard Kurama, 'Now I have to deal with you… I don't even like you…' Sasuke got an annoyed look on his face, "HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THIS DAMNED TAILED BEAST!?" Sakura snickered very manly, "Well 'Sakura' what should we do first?"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed both of their chest making them glow and vanish again. Whenever the two woke up again they were in their rightful bodies and Kurama was thankful. Sakura sat up, "Hey… we are both in my house…" Just then Sakura's mother and father ran in. Sakura's mother hugged Sasuke and Sakura's mother hugged Sakura, "Thank god our two babies are all right! Our twins are no longer ill!" Sakura's mouth dropped, "D…Did you just say…" Sasuke finished her sentence, "Twins?!"

The two were out walking around in Konoha whenever Sasuke sighed, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack by the time I rightfully turn fifteen." Sakura nodded, "So now we are twins…" Inwardly she grossed out and Kurama laughed at her, 'Shut up Kurama!' Just then a yellow flash jumped on and hugged the two, "Sakura, Sasuke you're finally better! I thought I'd never see you two again!" Sakura's eyes widened, "N…Naruto!" She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

Naruto smiled, "I missed you too love…" this made Sasuke's eye twitch, "What did you just call her…?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Seriously Sasuke you need to get over the fact that Sakura and I are going to get married." This made Sakura freeze and glance over at Sasuke's now turning red face. Sakura stepped back from Naruto, "Um, I don't think Sasuke is feeling well… I'm going to take him home okay Naruto…?" He nodded and swiftly captured her lips. Sasuke was about ready to knock Naruto out whenever Sakura pulled away blushing madly, yanking Sasuke along with her.

Sakura dragged Sasuke all the way up the stairs on Hokage Mountain and stopped, "Sasuke, you have to realize we are in a different dimension! In this dimension we are RELATED so we can't be together for the time being alright!?" Sasuke scowled, "You actually enjoyed that kiss didn't you!" Sakura went on the defensive side, "I'M JUST HAPPY I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN TO SEE NARUTO DAMMIT!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sakura…" Sakura fumed, turned away from Sasuke and ran. Sasuke's eyes widened, "SAKURA WAIT!"

Sakura kept running until she ran into something hard. "Shit, sorry honey are you okay? I was coming to check on Sasuke and you to make sure you were feeling alright." Naruto said as he lifted Sakura up. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I have missed you so much Naruto…" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite waist, "I have missed you too baby…"

At this moment Sakura didn't care about anything or anyone else. She had just missed Naruto so damn much it hurt and here he was now in her arms, and she wasn't about to let him go…


	9. The New Yellow Flash, the Sixth Hokage

**Hey guys! Most likely I won't be posting Christmas day :/ but I will try my hardest!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 9: The New Yellow Flash, the Sixth Hokage

Sakura sat under a tree with Naruto talking, "So Naruto, what has happened while I was, um, sick?" Naruto chuckled handsomely, "Well I'm not surprised you're asking sweetie, you were sick for a long time. Well, while you were sick I was given the name 'The New Yellow Flash' and… I made sixth Hokage!" Sakura's eyes began to glitter, "So you made Hokage Naruto!? I'm so proud of you!" Sakura hugged Naruto not knowing Sasuke was watching hatefully.

Sakura became quiet and observed Naruto. He no longer wore orange, he just an outfit similar to Minato's and his hair was longer in the front too. Sakura giggled, "Naruto you look a lot like your father Minato." Naruto blushed, "You think so?" Sakura nodded, "Yup, you can definitely tell who your father was!"

Naruto sighed and Sakura looked at him sadly, "Naruto… What's wrong…?" Naruto looked at Sakura sadly, "I just wish I had the nine tails in me instead of you… It's so wrong how the villagers have treated you your entire life." Sakura chuckled, "Oh Kurama!? I adore him!" Naruto's eyes grew large at Sakura's comment, "Sakura, what's it like to have a Tailed Beast inside of you…? I mean, what power do you really have?"

Sakura lead Naruto far out of the village, "Now don't freak out okay?" Naruto nodded and Sakura released the key on her belly. An enormous cloud of smoke appeared before he saw him, the nine tails… Kurama scoffed, 'I remember that brat. I'm glad you took me from him Sakura.' Sakura inwardly sweat dropped, 'Kurama be nice…' Kurama nodded, 'Just for you Sakura…'

Naruto's eyes grew large, "T…That's the nine tails…" Sakura shook her head, "He has a name you know. His name is Kurama. And he and I are close." Naruto didn't even know what to say or think. Whenever Sakura's face fell, Naruto caught onto it pretty quickly. Kurama protectively wrapped his tail around Sakura. Naruto huffed, "Well if Kurama is a part of you then I don't care, you are my fiancé after all…" he winked at the end making Sakura giggle.

Just then Sasuke jumped out of the bushes he had been stowed away in, stopping in front of Sakura with his arms folded, "Get away from Sakura Naruto. Sakura call Kurama back, we are leaving." Sakura's eyes widened because she knew what he meant. Sakura began to internally panic, 'Kurama don't let him hurt me!' Kurama began growling at Sasuke; stepping in front of Sakura to protect her. Sasuke scowled, "Kurama, move….." This only made Kurama bare his fangs at Sasuke as he lowered his head to make eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled the kunai he had been holding behind his back, "Move Kurama!" Kurama began to snarl at Sasuke; he started to gather a tiny amount of chakra in his mouth to shoot at Sasuke. Sakura notice and spoke to Kurama, 'No Kurama!' Kurama inwardly huffed, 'It wouldn't kill him, but it would injure him badly.' Sakura scowled, 'You promise Kurama…?' He rolled his eyes at her, 'Yes.' She nodded, 'P…Proceed then…' She couldn't lose Naruto, not yet and no matter what the situation was in this dimension.

Kurama began to shoot off the tiny chakra mass balls at Sasuke, who started running swiftly away and around them to get to Sakura. Just then Naruto picked Sakura up and vanished using his father's transportation technique. Kurama looked at Sasuke completely pissed off, "If you ever try to hurt my vessel again, I will surely kill you slowly and painfully…" he then **'poofed' **away, leaving Sasuke in the field all alone.

Naruto appeared back in Konoha, "Kurama will be all right, yes?" Sakura chuckled, "He already came back to me." Naruto sighed in relief and that's when Sakura began to notice it… Everyone in the Village was glaring at her… "N…Naruto… Why is everyone glaring at me…?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Because you're the nine tails Jinchuriki Sakura…" Sakura began to back away from the village, 'Kurama what do I do…?" Kurama looked at her through the cage and silently shook his head. Tears filled in Sakura's eyes, 'KURAMA WHAT DO I DO!?'

Sakura was so overwhelmed she fainted, Naruto quickly catching her and teleporting back to his home. Whenever he got there an evil laugh appeared, "So you are reliving the steps of your father Naruto Uzumaki…" Just then Sakura woke up from Kurama smashing his head into his cage, 'SAKURA RUN, ITS MADARA!' Sakura looked over seeing the masked man and Naruto glared at him, "Who are you!?" Sakura trembled, "M…Madara…" Madara mused, "Good, you remembered Sakura…" Sakura scowled, "Who could forget you…"

Madara chuckled, "I suppose you're right. But I'm here only to offer you a deal my dear…" Sakura clenched her teeth, "Whatever it is I don't care!" Madara looked amused and folded his arms, "Is that so? By giving me the nine tails I will send you back home." Sakura scoffed, "Everyone knows that whenever a tailed beast is extracted the vessel dies!" Madara grinned, "So, you've done your homework… Very good Sakura, but you are forgetting that I have created these dimensions so no matter how many times you and Sasuke kill yourself you will stay on this merry-go-round forever…"

Naruto scowled, "What the hell are you talking about!?" Madara grinned, "This Sakura is not from this dimension Naruto Uzumaki. In her dimension she is only fourteen years old…" Naruto's eyes widened, "Sakura is he telling the truth?!" Sakura looked down and hid her eyes, "Yes…" Madara laughed again, "So what will you choose Sakura?" Sakura clenched her teeth so hard her jaw began to hurt, "I will stay in your little fake wonderlands until the day I truly am to die!" Madara scowled, "Then I will take the nine tails with or without your permission you stupid girl!" Kurama growled, 'Sakura, RUN NOW!'

Sakura grabbed a kunai and grinned whenever Madara froze, "I will see you in the next dimension Madara…" She swiftly shoved the kunai through her chest and began to glow. Madara clenched his fist, "Damn you Sakura!" Sakura then vanished, leaving Sasuke behind in the last world…


	10. Sakura Sensei!

**Ahhhh**

**Just**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 10: Sakura Sensei!

Sakura felt someone poking her as she groggily woke up, "Sakura-sensei!" Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked down only to see she was wearing a black tube top, a mesh undershirt, short black spandex shorts, knee high combat sandals and her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She quickly vanished leaving a very confused child behind. She quickly ran up to the Hokage office and opened the door.

Sarutobi looked up, "Sakura, can I help you?" After explaining the entire thing to her Sarutobi sighed, "Ugh, perfect… just when you were assigned a team too…" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Lord 3rd, I need to know everything about myself in this dimension." Sarutobi smiled and nodded, "Sakura Haruno, you are a Jonin and team captain of the fresh out of academy students: Team 7 which includes Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. You are current age is twenty five and you are in the bingo books as 'The Pink Flash'." This made Sakura inwardly sweat drop and Kurama snickered.

Sakura cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, not to change the subject but where are Minato and Kushina?" Sarutobi clearly looked confused, "Kushina? Who is that dear?" Sakura sweat dropped again, "Anything else I should know of…?" Sarutobi laughed, "Minato is your husband dear! You two are the duo Flash team!" Kurama laughed even harder at this.

Sakura didn't know if she could take any more surprises, "Is that all Lord 3rd…?" Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe, "Ah yes, there is one more thing. Recently you gave birth to a son, Naruto I think you and Minato named him. Wait, I think Kushina is your non-ninja cousin that you hired to watch over Naruto for when you and Minato were out on missions." Sakura could handle much more of this so she quickly bowed and ran back to her students.

Sakura stood in front of the three mentally thinking, 'Rin, Obito and oh dear god Kakashi-sensei is freaking adorable!' Sakura cleared her throat, "All right we are going to do introductions now!" Kakashi sweat dropped, "We already DID introductions yesterday." Sakura shot Kakashi a dirty look, "Well we are going to do them AGAIN KAKASHI!" Kakashi backed up as Sakura cleared her throat, "Now I want you all to say something new about yourselves, what you like, what you hate, what are your dreams, etc. KAKASHI, since you have a big mouth, why don't you start. And if you give me any of that 'I don't like anything, I don't really hate anything, and my dreams are none of your business shit I will beat you to a bloody pulp!"

This made Obito snicker and Kakashi scooted back, clearly terrified of his sensei, "Um… My uh, name is uh, Kakashi Hatake. I like being a ninja, I don't like Obito and my dreams are to surpass you sensei!" Sakura smiled, "Good, very good; now Rin why don't you go next sweetie." Rin blushed, "My name is Rin Nohara. I like um…" She glanced at Kakashi and Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Ah boy, it's another Naruto, Sasuke and I all over again.' Kurama chuckled. Sakura stopped Rin, "I didn't say WHO do you like Rin. I said what." Rin blushed madly, "I like training, I hate being weak, and my dream is to become an excellent medical ninja like you sensei!" Sakura grinned, "Good, now Obito." Obito nodded, "My name is Obito Uchiha! I like getting stronger than Kakashi, I hate whenever I go a day without training, and my goal is to become stronger than Kakashi Hatake!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "All right, are you guys ready for your first training exercise?" The three nodded eagerly. Sakura reached into her back holster and found the two bells, "Meet me at training grounds A in thirty minutes, oh… and don't eat…" Sakura then vanished.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi, Rin and Obito all appeared at training grounds A and Sakura was sitting on top of one of the high post so that the three couldn't see her, Kakashi grumbled, "Man it's been thirty minutes where is sensei?" Poor naïve Rin blushed and looked down, "Maybe she is helping a poor old lady with her groceries or something?" Obito scoffed, "I don't care! She told us to be here in thirty minutes and to NOT eat and then doesn't even show up!" Sakura chuckled, 'Yup just like Naruto…'

Sakura let them wait for thirty more minutes before appearing, "Sorry guys, I got caught up. You see, there was a poor kitty in the tree and I had to help it get down." Kakashi sweat dropped. Sakura cleared her throat, "I hope none have you have eaten." She looked intently at the three as they nodded and their stomachs growled. Kurama chuckled, 'You are evil Sakura.'

Sakura smiled, "Good! You three have until lunch to get a bell from me!" She held up the two bells and tied them on her belt. Rin being the smart one out of the group noticed this, "But sensei, there are three of us and only two bells!" Sakura grinned, "Well then I suggest you better get a bell before the other two do Rin. Ready…." Obito charged at her and Sakura appeared behind Obito and grabbed his arm, "Don't be in such a hurry. You didn't even let me say start. Ready…. START!"

The timer went off for lunch and the three ended up tied to a post and Sakura sighed, "Do you three even understand what this training was for?" Rin spoke up, "The instructions were to get a bell from you sensei." Sakura nodded, "Yes but I never said how you could get those bells! If all THREE of you would have come at me you might have had a chance!" They all gave her a questioning look making Sakura sigh heavily, "TEAM WORK!" Rin shook her head, "But if we were to work as a team and received both bells that would have led to group confrontation and would have ended up with the group splitting up."

Sakura mused, 'She's just like I was whenever I was her age.' Kurama snickered, 'She's the only smart one.' Sakura then nodded, "Correct Rin, but whenever you are a team it is quantity over quality." Kakashi sighed, "So if one of us weren't to get a bell you'd still pass us as one." Sakura nodded, "Correct, so now that the three of you understand, you pass." Obito blinked dumbly, "Huh?"

Sakura smiled, "You. Pass."


	11. Where Did the Time Go?

**Nothing else to do today so here I am posting and posting.**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 11: Where Did the "Time" Go?

Sakura was with her team heading out on a mission, "Now Kakashi, I understand you think you're better than Obito and Rin but if you don't knock your sarcastic attitude off and start working as a team I'm going to pulverize you." Kakashi sweat dropped nervously, "Y…Yes sensei…" Sakura looked forward, "So today our mission is to capture a missing dog that has gotten out of the village." The three genin nodded at her. Sakura pulled out four wireless radio sets and handed one to each of her students, "The frequency is going to be at 120." All of them adjusted the frequency and spoke into it to test it. Sakura nodded in approval, "All right we are coming up to the place the lost dog "Denny" was seen last, so scatter." Sakura leaned against a tree and waited.

After two hours Obito panted into the radio, "Mission successful sensei." Sakura smiled and spoke back, "Excellent, now report back at the Hokage tower." Rin spoke next through the radio, "Understood sensei." Once the three genin reached the Hokage tower they looked like a complete mess, "Wow, you three really got into it." Kakashi scowled, "Yeah well we weren't told we were going to be chasing after a wolf!" Sakura laughed and knocked on the front door leading to the Hokage's office. She heard a subtle 'enter' and opened the door.

Sarutobi snickered a bit before speaking, "So I see you three have completed the mission! Congratulations!" Sakura bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama." A woman came and retrieved the dog, "Thank you so much for retrieving my Denny!" Sakura bowed towards her, "It was our pleasure." Sarutobi looked at Sakura, "Now I have a C-classed mission for your team." Obito cheered, "Finally!" Sakura swatted his head, "Quiet." Obito quickly shut his mouth and Sarutobi chuckled, "I see you have your students well trained Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled, "Of course I do." Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Now, this mission you four will be an escort for a princess." Rin's eyes began to sparkle at the mention of a princess.

Sakura bowed and took the mission scroll from Sarutobi, "Thank you sir. When will this princess be here? I would like my students to get some rest before we are sent out in case we are to run into any trouble." Sarutobi nodded, "Understandable, the princess won't be here until tomorrow anyway so the four of you are dismissed to go home and get some rest." Sakura bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama." She then turned to her students whom straightened up immediately, "Now, all of you are to meet back here at seven in the morning sharp. Am I understood?" The three nodded, "Now go home and get some rest."

Sakura was on her way home thinking, 'Minato is my husband... and NARUTO is my SON!' She began to run towards where Sarutobi told her where her home was. Once there she took a deep breath and opened the door, taking her shoes off in the front, "I…uh… I am home." Suddenly a "yellow flash" ran around the corner, "Sakura, your home!" Sakura smiled, "Yeah…uh… where's Naruto?" Minato smiled and handed the little bundle to her and that's when she saw him, the perfect little bundle in her arms with blonde messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Sakura held him closely, "Oh Naruto… I have missed you…" Minato smiled as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, "It has been three days since you have gotten to see him."

Sakura began to feel dizzy for a moment and Minato ran to her and picked her up bridal style, "Sakura! Are you okay!?" Sakura nodded, "I just got really dizzy all of a sudden…" Minato smiled, "You probably need some sleep. I will cook dinner tonight okay?" Sakura nodded but knew it wasn't that she needed sleep or that her chakra was gone…

Sasuke entered the world not knowing where in the hell Sakura was, so the first thing he did was run to the Hokage tower. Sarutobi looked up, "Sasuke, it's good to see you." Sasuke told him the same thing Sakura had, making Sarutobi groan, "Not again…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "So you know where Sakura is?!" Sarutobi nodded, "She's at home with her husband Minato and her son Naruto." Sasuke was about to run out whenever Sarutobi made him halt, "You need to know about yourself son. You are 25 years old, a jonin and have team 8 assigned to you which entail of Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Guy. You are not married and live at this address." He handed Sasuke a piece of paper with his address.

Sasuke scowled, "Where is SAKURA HARUNO!?" Sarutobi chuckled, "You mean Sakura Namikaze?" Sasuke stiffened, "Yes…" Sarutobi sighed and handed him a separate sheet of paper with Sakura and Minato's address. Sasuke smirked, "Thank you old man."

Sasuke began running towards Sakura's home and stopped at a window, seeing her lying in bed with something in her arms. Sasuke opened the window and jumped in walking to Sakura and shaking her awake. Sakura stirred awake only to see Sasuke standing above her, "Sasuke?" He folded his arms, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura sighed and snuggled with Naruto, "I was trying to sleep with my son." Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing her arm and ripping her away from Naruto, startling him awake and making him cry. Sasuke quickly drug Sakura out the window as Minato ran in to find Sakura gone.

Sakura ripped her arm out of Sasuke's, "In this dimension I am happy SASUKE! I want to be there for Naruto as he grows up even if that means leaving you behind!" Sasuke scowled, "Do you not remember what happens to Naruto's parents!? THEY DIE!" Sakura scowled, "Well Naruto is already born and my seal has not weakened! Besides Kurama would put up one hell of a fight if Madara tried to drag him out of me! Now let…" Sakura was cut off whenever Minato appeared with Naruto in his arms, "Sasuke what do you think you are doing with my wife?!" Minato handed the infant Naruto to Sakura. Sakura took him with no second thoughts and held him tightly.

Sasuke scoffed, "Tch, she's not even really your wife." Minato started seething, "What did you say to me!?" Sakura scowled, "Both of you stop it. Minato, let's go home." Minato smiled at Sakura as she turned and began walking away with Naruto. Minato turned and looked back at Sasuke, "Stay away from my family." Minato swiftly turned and caught up with Sakura. Leaving one pissed off Sasuke behind.


	12. Holiday Cheer

**Wow 2k reviews so far! I just wish some of my viewers would leave me a review to tell me if they are liking the story so far :[**

**This is the Christmas chapter because I'm in jolly spirits! (That totally sounded gay I know lmao)**

**Have I ever mentioned that I freaking hate Christmas music unless it's on CHRISTMAS? Thanks HobbyLobby you ruined my life!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 12: Holiday Cheer

Minato awoke before Sakura and Naruto and quickly grabbed his camera to snap a photo of the two snuggled up next to each other to keep warm. Naruto was now two and extremely attached to Sakura, she was his "mother". Lately Sakura had picked up on saying weird and odd little quirks like "Ya know!?" but didn't think too much into it. So Minato quickly took the picture before nudging Sakura awake to tell her the Hokage wishes to speak to the entire family. Naruto scowled the way a two year old would, "Mommy, I not want to go!" Minato chuckled, "You have to go Naruto with mommy and daddy." Naruto folded his arms and huffed, "Fine, only if mommy and daddy go!"

The family of three walked to the Hokage tower and once there they knocked on the door. They heard Sarutobi's muffled 'enter' and they walked in. "Ah, Sakura, Minato and Naruto! I have an important topic to ask of the two of you." Sakura and Minato both nodded. Sarutobi continued, "I am old so I am looking to retire and place someone else as my stand in as Hokage. But we have one problem." Minato spoke, "And what would that problem entail lord 3rd? Sarutobi grinned, "My two main choices are Minato Kamikaze and Sakura Kamikaze." Sakura stood forward, "I would be honored Hokage-sama, but I have Naruto to look after, so Minato would be the much better candidate, ya know!"

Sarutobi nodded, "Then it is settled. The fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konoha will be Minato Kamikaze." Minato was speechless and he turned towards Sakura who had a huge grin on her face, "You'll do great as Hokage, ya know!?" Minato chuckled, "Thanks sweet heart." Minato was then handed the fourth Hokage robe; white with red flames at the bottom.

The two walked hand in hand with their son Naruto. Sakura spaced out and wasn't paying attention whenever she bumped into someone. Sasuke stood frozen as he watched the happy family walk his way whenever Sakura ran into him and began apologizing, "Hello Sakura…" Sakura's eyes shot up whenever she heard his voice, "Hello Sasuke…" The two hadn't really spoken since that day two years ago. Sasuke had a kunai ready to jam into Sakura's chest but couldn't bring himself to actually do it seeing Sakura so happy.

It was Christmas day and Naruto was bouncing off of the walls with excitement, running into his sleeping parent's room and jumping on them, "Get up, Get up! Santa brought presents!" Sakura giggled, "Oh did he?" she bent over and gave Minato a soft kiss on the cheek, "Wake up daddy, Santa came and brought presents." Minato rolled out of bed and lugged his way into the living room whenever he heard Sakura gasp.

Minato jumped, "What happened!?" Sakura giggled and pointed outside, "It's snowing!" Naruto's ears perked up upon hearing this, "Daddy, daddy, daddy can we please go and play in the snow!?" Minato chuckled and nodded, "Sure Naruto, why not?"

Sasuke stood hidden in a tree while the Namikaze family threw snowballs at each other, made snowmen and lay in the snow to make snow angels. He clenched his hand which had a kunai safely secured in it and vanished, appearing in the clearing where the family was.

Kurama sensed something off about Sasuke and growled inside of Sakura, 'Sakura, I don't like the evil vibes he is giving off…' Sakura looked at Sasuke's smiling face, 'What are you talking about Kurama?' Sasuke came up and ruffled Naruto's hair. Minato crossed his arms and scowled, "Sasuke, what can we help you with…?" Sasuke gave him an innocent look, "I just happened to be out and about considering I have no family to spend Christmas with." Naruto ran to Sakura and hugged her legs and she protectively shielded him from Sasuke. Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Common sweetie, how about we let daddy talk to his friend and we go and make some hot chocolate, what do you say…?" Naruto's face brightened up, "Okay mommy!" Sakura held Naruto's hand and glanced back nervously as she and Naruto walked back up to their home.

Minato scowled and folded his arms, "What do you really want Sasuke." Sasuke grinned, "To give Sakura a Christmas present. It would blow her mind out of this world…" Suddenly the two heard a female voice, "Minato, Merry Christmas, ya know!?" Kushina ran up out of breath and smiled, "Where's my cousin and nephew?" Minato smiled, "They're up in the house making hot chocolate if you want to go ahead and head on up." Kushina nodded, "See you in a bit Minato!"

Sasuke kept staring hard at Minato so whenever he turned back his eyes didn't falter. Once Kushina was inside she walked up to Sakura who was worriedly staring out the window. So whenever Kushina put her hand on Sakura's shoulder it made her jump, "Oh Kushina, it's just you." Kushina laughed, "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura turned back to look at Minato arguing with Sasuke and sighed, "Kushina if I tell you something can you promise to keep it a secret…?" Kushina nodded and took Sakura's hand, "You can tell me anything Sakura." Sakura sighed, "I'm not from this dimension Kushina…"

Kushina's eyes widened, "What?" Sakura looked down, "I know it sounds strange but it's true." Kushina began to stutter, "H…have you t…told Minato?" Sakura shook her head, "For two years we have been happy… I have been happy, ya know? Raising Naruto has been the pride of my life these past two years and it's hard now to think of life any other way…" Kushina nodded, "I understand Sakura… The need to feel happy… Minato is a great guy and the two of you work perfectly together. And Naruto is just simply a doll." Sakura smiled, "Thank you for understanding Kushina."

She nodded and grinned, "So I thought we were going to make hot chocolate, ya know!?" Sakura laughed, "Oh right!"


	13. The Things You Can NEVER Take Back

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 13: The Things You Can NEVER Take Back

Sasuke trudged along through the village thinking intently to himself, 'I have to get Sakura away from Minato… and Naruto…' he begun to plot how and when he would do so. Suddenly he felt something run into his legs, snapping him out of his little daydream.

Sakura was taking Naruto with her to go grocery shopping because Minato was settling in at the Hokage's tower in his new office. Sakura smiled at Naruto as he gasped, "Mommy look at that!" Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and took off. Sakura watched as he ran, "Don't go too far away from mommy Naruto." Suddenly she lost Naruto in the large crowds and began to panic, "NARUTO!?" She started running through the crowds and couldn't find him anywhere, "NARUTO!"

Sasuke had taken Naruto as bait for Sakura to training grounds D, a training ground hardly anyone ever went to. Naruto was shaking, "Mister I want to go back to my mommy now. She told me not to get too far away from her…" Sasuke scowled at Naruto only to see his childish face staring straight at him. Suddenly he heard her voice, "NARUTO BABY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sasuke grinned, 'We started this together Sakura, and we will finish it together as well.'

Sakura didn't think he would go as far as training grounds D but she had yet to find him so she might as well check. Suddenly Sakura heard a "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." She looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto together up in a tree. Sakura turned red she was so mad, "Sasuke… Give Naruto back to me…" Sasuke grinned, "What kind of mother loses their child...?" Sakura scowled, "Sasuke this isn't funny! Give my son back to me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's not actually your son Sakura. Now I will give you an ultimatum, either you get stabbed and come to the next dimension with me or you watch me stab Naruto in the heart right in front of your eyes…" Sakura's eyes widened, "LEAVE HIM ALONE SASUKE! HE'S ONLY TWO!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Then tell me, what do you chose…?" Sakura began panicking, "FINE! JUST STAB ME IN THE GUT SO I CAN AT LEAST HOLD MY SON BEFORE I VANISH!" Sasuke nodded to these terms.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and jumped down, "Say goodbye to your mommy." Naruto ran to Sakura with tear filled eyes. Sakura began to sob as she stroked Naruto's hair lightly. She pulled away and placed her hands on his face, "Naruto, listen to me. You be good for your father okay? Always eat your vegetables and grow up strong. It's important to make friends… You don't need too many, just a few is okay as long as they're ones your can truly trust… And remember to find love, because without it your life will mean absolutely nothing….And always remember that I love you…"

Sasuke sighed impatiently, "Time's up." He grabbed Sakura and turned her around, quickly thrusting a kunai into her gut. He pulled the blade out, "See you in the next dimension Kura." He stabbed his heart and vanished. Sakura fell to her knees and Naruto ran to her, "MOMMY!" Sakura smiled softly and fell to the ground, "Naruto sweetie, do your mommy a big favor…" Naruto nodded and Sakura opened her arms, "Come and lie with your mommy until she goes on to the next world…" Naruto sniffled and nodded, lying down in Sakura's arms before beginning to bawl.

Sakura hushed him, "Shhh… Baby it's all right… Just never forget how much I love you though, okay…?" Naruto nodded still crying, "But what about daddy!?" Sakura's eyes began to fade, "I… don't think… he will remember me… and neither… will you… so you won't feel any pain… always remember what I told you though…" Naruto nodded again and his eyes grew wide whenever her body began to glow and then vanished without a trace.

Naruto stood, "I will never forget you mommy…" He then ran to the Hokage tower to tell his father what just happened… Whenever he reached the Hokage tower he ran into his father's office covered in blood. Minato gasped and ran to him, "Naruto, what happened!?" Naruto began to cry all over again, "Mommy was stabbed by a bad man right in front of my eyes.

Minato gave him a questioning look, "Naruto your mother is still alive… She's right behind you…" Naruto excitedly turned around and gave this woman with red hair a questioning look, "Who are you?" Kushina laughed, "Naruto baby, I'm your mommy of course!" Naruto scowled, "NO YOU'RE NOT! MY MOMMY'S NAME WAS SAKURA! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOMMY!" Minato scowled, "Naruto, do not speak to your mother that way!" Naruto scowled at Minato, "She. Is. Not. My. Mommy." He then ran out of the Hokage tower in tears.

Whenever Sakura awoke she felt numb and she didn't want to move. She had just had the best thing that had ever happened to her torn from her life. Sasuke walked into her room, "So you're awake." Sakura turned away from him, "Leave me alone…" Tears streamed down her face as she heard Sasuke walk closer to her, "Sakura, I'm sorry… I didn't think he meant that much to you considering it was a fake dimension created by Madara…" Sakura slammed her eyes shut, "It may have been a fake dimension Sasuke. But it was the happiest two years I ever lived…" Sasuke sat next to her and sighed, "Sakura, we need to find a way back to our own time…"

Sakura considered this, "I guess you're right Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I will forgive you so easily… Actually this will start the healing process…" Sasuke looked confused and Sakura launched a chakra filled punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke flew across the room and slammed against the wall, "Damn your punches hurt Sakura." Sakura stood, "Not nearly as much as you have hurt me Sasuke…." I'm going to find Madara and settle this…

Suddenly his voice was heard, "I heard you calling me Sakura…" Sakura scowled, "That's right Madara, and we are ready to go home now. Kurama and I have bonded so tightly it may be physically impossible for you to extract him though." Madara scowled, "Is that so… prove it by summoning him…" Sakura twisted the key and Kurama appeared growling at Madara.

Madara grinned, "Hello Kurama…" Kurama growled, "Madara…" Madara looked amused, "By the way Sakura, in the last world that was me in Sasuke's body. Not Sasuke…." Sakura's eyes grew large, "What…?" Madara chuckled, "And it appears in the last dimension that child Naruto only remembers you as his mother and no one else… This may affect reality…" This was too much for Sakura at the moment, "If you ever pose as Sasuke again I will rip your soul out of his body and beat it to a bloody massacre."

Madara looked amused, "Is that so… Well then I'm guessing you two don't want to hear my next offer…" Sakura got in a fighting stance, "Tell us!" Madara huffed, "Well since the nine tails refuses to come out of you, why should I take you out of these wonderlands I have created?" Sasuke and Sakura gave him the "That should be a no brainer" look. Sakura sighed, "Madara, in the last dimension… I was your sensei… You were always so sweet… and you loved Rin…." Madara froze at the mention of Rin.

Sakura took her chances now, "Obito… I loved and cherished you as my own children. Kakashi, Rin and you Obito all looked up to me… Tell me, what made you turn so evil in the first place….?" Madara froze whenever he heard the name "Rin". Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Ah… so it's Rin… Obito listen to me…. She's gone and yes it is going to hurt, but again, she is gone. You can't hold the world accountable for something that happened so long ago…" Sakura felt torn up on the inside, this was hard for even her to tell Obito.

Obito sank to his knees and took his mask off revealing that tears were streaming down his face from years of pain and anguish. Sakura sank to her knees as well in front of Obito and took him in her arms, he may be the enemy, but after everything she had seen; she no longer knew who was a friend and who was an enemy. None of it mattered anymore, only the process of healing mattered at this point.

Sakura wiped the tears from Obito's eyes tenderly, "Those wounds in your heart may never heal… But you can do right for Rin; I don't think she would want to see you this way Obito…" Obito looked up at Sakura, "All of these years, all of this time I have focused my hatred on the world for Rin being taken away from me… For Kakashi taking her from me…" Sakura smiled sadly, "Let me tell you something Obito, Kakashi visits yours and Rin's memorial stone every day… He has so much regret filled in his heart that it is hard for him to even live with himself…"

Obito glanced up, "Sakura…" Sakura looking lovingly into Obito's eyes, "Yes…?" Obito smiled softly, "Thank you… for everything…" Sakura nodded, "Don't even mention it." Obito then placed one hand on both Sakura and Sasuke's forehead and softly said a jutsu before touching the side of Sakura's face, "You were brave to become the Jinchuriki host for Naruto…" Sakura smiled as her body began to glow a brilliant white, "One day you will come to love again Obito… Sometimes you have to lose the one person you love most to finally realize that what you needed was love all along…"

Then Sasuke and her vanished and upon waking up the two instantly began to cough violently as if they were underwater for too long. All of a sudden they heard two voices, "It's been four years since their disappearance Kakashi-sensei… my mother too vanished in front of my very eyes after being stabbed in the stomach… she told me…

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto ran to Sakura with tear filled eyes. Sakura began to sob as she stroked Naruto's hair lightly. She pulled away and placed her hands on his face, "Naruto, listen to me. You be good for your father okay? Always eat your vegetables and grow up strong. It's important to make friends… You don't need too many, just a few is okay as long as they're ones your can truly trust… And remember to find love, because without it your life will mean absolutely nothing….And always remember that I love you…"_

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto sighed heavily and froze whenever he came to the waterfall his two comrades vanished at four years ago. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Have we really been gone THAT long?" Sasuke shrugged, "Guess so…" Suddenly the two felt the two chakra signatures freeze not too far from the two. Naruto's eyes began to water up, "S…Sakura, Sasuke…." Sakura turned towards Naruto and he was in front of her within seconds, "SAKURA!"

Naruto threw his arms around Sakura and he whispered in her ear, "Mom I thought you were gone forever…" Sakura's eyes widened at this comment and she instantly wrapped her arms around Naruto, "I have missed you so much…" Naruto looked at her with tears in his eyes, "You guys missed my coronation of becoming the sixth Hokage!" Sakura chuckled, "I'm so proud of you!"

Kakashi stood in the background leaning against a tree grinning, "I knew they hadn't vanished forever…." Everyone looked up, "What was that Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi shook his head, "I'm just glad the two of your are home safe and sound." Sakura and Sasuke held hands, "We honestly couldn't have done it without each other." Sasuke grinned, "Sakura…" Sakura looked at him confused, "Yeah Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly stood and slowly descended on one knee, "Sakura Haruno, will you do me the honors of marrying me…?"


	14. Finale: The Time for Making New Memories

**Hey guys hope everyone's Christmas was awesome! I turn 22 tomorrow *cries* I feel so old! Anyway…**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Disturbia Finale: The Time for Making New Memories

Sakura and Sasuke were now married and living together. It had been one year since the two had returned from the insane change of dimensions merry-go-round and the two were never quite the same. Sakura was always troubled by something and sat outside pondering what life truly meant. After everything she had endured she felt like a war scarred veteran that was constantly nervous and checking her surroundings to make sure that she was indeed back home. But she was never sure if that was what she truly wanted.

Obito walked inside the village, he had once again reclaimed his loyalty to Konoha and he had Sakura to thank for that. Sakura sat outside thinking whenever Obito came up to her, "Hey Sakura…" Sakura blinked and looked up, "Oh, hey Obito." Obito looked troubled by Sakura's current state and sat next to her, "Something troubling you?" Sakura shook her head, "No, I was just thinking about all of the different dimensions I had gone through…" Obito nodded, "I am sorry for that… I truly am." Sakura smiled, "It was quite an adventure I'll tell you that much… But Naruto still remembers me as his mother and it's odd because we are now the same age… So whenever he calls me mom in public everyone always gives me a strange look like I don't belong here. Or maybe it's because I'm the Jinchuriki host now that the village now hates me… I'm not sure…"

Kurama scoffed, 'Screw the villagers Sakura… You never let me out anymore…' Sakura's eyes widened and Obito gave her a questioning look, "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura began to tear up, "I promised to treat Kurama better by letting him out of his cage every once in a while, but it's been forever since I last let him out…" Obito looked down, "Kurama loves you, don't think too much about it, go ahead and let him out now." Sakura nodded. Considering Sakura and Sasuke's home was on the outskirts of the village they had plenty of space and privacy.

Sakura turned the key on her belly releasing Kurama and he instantly stretched. Since everyone knew she was the Jinchuriki host and on good terms with Kurama they knew if they ever saw the nine tailed fox he was never a threat. Obito smiled, "Hey Kurama." Kurama looked at Obito and scowled, "Not you…" Sakura scowled at Kurama, "Be nice, Obito has changed and is now a good friend of mine." Kurama nodded and laid down in a stretched out fashion.

Just then Sasuke returned home from a mission and looked surprised, "Hey Kurama." Sasuke scratched Kurama's enormous head. Sakura and Obito both waved at Sasuke, "Hey honey." Sasuke smiled, "Hey baby." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss before nodding at Obito, "Sup Obito." Obito shrugged, "Not much. Just came to visit my favorite sensei is all." Sakura smiled at this.

Sasuke grinned, "You're older than Sakura yet you still call her sensei. It never ceases to amaze me." Obito shrugged, "She was a sensei in more ways than one. She was my first teacher yes, but she also taught me a valuable life lesson that changed me." Sasuke nodded, "I suppose your other dimension jutsu had some quirks in it." Obito nodded, "It appears so."

Sakura allowed Kurama to stay out until night fall, 'All right Kurama, time to go back in.' Kurama nodded, 'Thank you for letting me out of there Sakura…' Sakura smiled and loved on him before placing a kiss on his enormous head and placing her fingers back on her key and turning it the opposite way; recalling Kurama back to his cage. Sakura sighed, 'From now on I'll let you out every day. I promise.' Kurama nodded, 'Thank you Sakura.'

Sakura walked into her home and began cooking dinner, "So, did you miss me while I was away on my mission?" Sakura smiled, "Of course I did." Sasuke grinned, "So I was thinking… Maybe we could have a child of our own…" Sakura froze while cooking, "What did you say?" Sasuke chuckled handsomely, "Oh you heard me love." Sakura sighed and looked down, "I don't know Sasuke… I might have taken care of Naruto for two years but that doesn't prove I am ready to be a mother… Plus my mental state is quite off ever since we returned…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Look at me. You are not crazy, what we went through was beyond difficult. Even I panic sometimes thinking we may still be trapped in an alternate universe. But it's up to you to make the best of what we have and give a chance to have another child, one that you can nurture and love once again or you can just give up, and it's not like you to just give up."

-_9 months later-_

Sakura was going into labor and Tsunade was the one who insisted on delivering the child, "All right Sakura, you're dilated to a ten, time to push." Sakura shook her head, "I can't… I just can't!" Tsunade scowled, "YOU BETTER PUSH OR THE INFANT WILL DIE SAKURA UCHIHA!" Sakura immediately began pushing and the cry of life was heard after only four pushes. Tsunade grinned, "Congratulations you two! You have a son!" Sakura began to tear up remembering the tiny Naruto she had held… Tsunade smiled, "So, what is his name going to be?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and knew what she was thinking, "In honor of the fourth, we would like to name our son Minato Namikaze Uchiha." Sakura's eyes widened, "S…Sasuke…"

Sasuke held the tiny Minato. He had midnight black hair and emerald green eyes that shined. Once Tsunade left the family to get acquainted Sasuke sat on the bed with Sakura and handed Minato to her. Sakura began to tear up, "But why Sasuke…?" Sasuke smiled softly, "Because I saw the look in your eyes… Besides Minato fits him, wouldn't you agree?" Sakura's eyes began to tear up and she nodded, "Yes… My little Minato Uchiha…" Just then Obito and Naruto both ran in yelling in sync, "I HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!" Obito and Naruto had grown extremely close and considered one another to be brothers.

Sakura chuckled, "Yes you do… Boys, meet Minato Namikaze Uchiha…" Naruto's eyes widened, "Mom you named him after da…" Sakura held up a hand to stop Naruto, "No, I named him after the great lord fourth." Naruto chuckled a bit. Obito declared out loud, "I get to hold little brother first!" Naruto scowled, "NO! I GET TO HOLD LITTLE BROTHER FIRST!" Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, Obito is your older brother, he gets to hold Minato first and then you can hold him." Obito pointed and laughed, "Haha, dad likes me more!" This made Naruto fold his arms and pout. Naruto had changed his surname to Uchiha so that he had the same last name as Sakura, showing that he was a member of her family.

Obito was handed the tiny bundle while Naruto cuddled next to Sakura, "How are you feeling mom?" Sakura smiled, "I feel like I have a family of three dummy boys who I love more than anything in the world." This made both Naruto and Obito's eyes water, "M… mom…" Obito then handed Minato to Naruto to hold so he could cuddle with his mommy.

_-5 years later_-

Minato was running around with his two older brothers, one of them being Hokage of the village. Sakura watched her three boys being the proudest mother in the world, "Hey you three, dinner is almost ready… OBITO UCHIHA DON'T YOU DARE TEACH MINATO THE FIRE BALL JUTSU YET!" Obito froze, "I would never mom!" Minato looked up at Obito, "But Obito, you said that you would teach me it!" Sakura scowled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her center, "NARUTO UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. DAMN YOU TWO!" Sakura then ran out and beat both of the older boys over the head angrily.

Naruto flinched and rubbed his head, "Ow mom!" Obito had the same reaction, "Yeah mom, ow!" Sakura glared at both of the boys, "You aren't supposed to teach Minato techniques that could get him killed at his age!" Naruto scoffed, "The Rasengan won't kill him! Besides I am the Hokage!" Sakura turned her glare solely at Naruto, "I don't care if you are the king of the world! I am your mother so if I say NO it means NO DAMMIT!" Naruto hid behind Obito, "Man don't hide behind me!"

Sakura then released Kurama, "I am going to let Kurama eat BOTH OF YOU!" Kurama grinned and licked his lips and Minato squealed and ran up to the enormous nine tailed fox, "KURAMA!" It was no secret that Kurama had a soft side for Minato. Kurama lowered his body down, "Hello Minato." Minato pounced on Kurama's head. Sakura went back into the house grumbling and Sasuke chuckled and watched both of the boys, "OBITO, NARUTO, JUST BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER WENT BACK INSIDE DOESN'T MEAN NO ONE IS WATCHING!" Both of the boys froze and saw Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

Sakura walked outside, "Dinner is ready boys!" the hoard of boys came running in except Minato who was asleep on one of Kurama's tails, 'Like mother like son…'Sakura giggled softly, 'Shut up Kurama.' Sakura bent down and shook Minato awake, "Minato baby its dinner time." He yawned and nodded, "Kay mommy." Sakura called Kurama back in and held Minato's hand as they walked back inside their home.

Minato bolted towards the dinner table and sat by his brothers. Sakura paused at the entrance of the dining room and stared at her big happy family. Sasuke, Obito, Naruto, and Minato… Sakura felt like the luckiest woman on earth to be blessed with a family she adored so much…

And frankly, she wouldn't change the picture in front of her eyes for all of the gold on the world…

***The End***


End file.
